Bladers To The Limit
by StarSakura1
Summary: A deep secret has been revealed. How will they cope? Read 2 find out! 4 unknown bladers try to make their way to the top. With the help of their blaing friends, will they be able to make it all the way or will the dangers hidden in the dark get to them be
1. So these are the bladers!

This is my first fanfic so I really hope you all like it. I might need a few more characters for my story so if you email me ill see what I can do. This was put together in like 30 minutes with my mate off habbo on MSN. I really hope you all like it.  
  
Ok, this is the most important bit apart from the story its self. I don't own beyblade. Marc (Mate) doesn't own beyblade. The only people who own beyblade are the people that made and do really own it. That should do! Here's the story.  
  
"Hello"-talking (Info)- stuff you should know That's it for now for read on people.  
  
Beginning Of Their Trip!  
  
There standing in the dark hall staring at the entrance to the huge arena was two figures. Both held something in each of their hands, a beyblade. One of the figures was a girl. She had long brown hair, which was covered by a white graffiti bandanna. She had sea blue eyes that stood out from the rest of her face as they shined in the light. Round her neck was a necklace in the shape of a key. (like on CCS) She was wearing a white sleeve-less top with a small heart with wings on the front of it. Round her waist was a blue jean jacket. Her blue jeans reached the floor covering her trainers. All the girl did was look at the light from the arena.  
  
Next to her stood a boy. The boy had short brown hair. It was gelled down but the front was gelled up. He had dark brown eyes that were soft and warm (you know what I mean) He was wearing a blue t-shirt, which on the back had 'blader to the end.' Covering his top was a black jacket with had a beyblade on the back of it. Just like the girls, his blue baggy jeans went right to the floor covering his trainers. On top of the boys head was a pair of black shades, which gave him the look of determination.  
  
"Ok everyone it's the time you've all been waiting for! Yes next up is the bladers that our from this very town. Yes, you love them.we love them! Give it up for the top bladders of this part.Marc and Billie!" Once they had been called, ran towards the entrance. Once they had reached the arena, the crowd went wild. Finally the two top bladers where ready to let it rip.  
  
"Firsts up is Billie! This is no girly girl standing in front of you. She has one mean side if you get her mad! We have seen her blade in the past and never lose her cool. Will she make it to the finals again?" "I don't know, but lets find out if this girls got what it takes for a second year running!" "Billie is facing up against Tai. Now, this boy is a top blader. In the last couple of matches, this boy has shown he's got skills. Will he be able to bet Billie?" "Well, that's the facts about these two great bladers. So let's hang it over to Robert to start this match!"  
  
"Thanks guys! Now, everyone I hope your ready for this coz in...3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Billie and Tai's blades came flying into the dish. Both went for a head on attack. "You think just coz im a girl im going to be easy to beat! Well, your wrong. Go Blade!" After Billie had shouted this, her blade flew into Tai's hitting it with a full head on attack. His blade flew out of the dish and landed in front of Tai. He was in totally shock. In under 5 minutes he had been beaten, and there was only one round. "And the winner is Billie!" Robert shouted down his mic. Everyone went mad. Their hometown girl had won and with a great battle.  
  
Tai bent down and picked up his blade. It was still in one piece. (If it were me blading, it wouldn't be.) When Tai looked up, Billie was standing in front of him. Once they were both eye to eye, Billie held out her hand. "That was a great match Tai. I hadn't had to use my blade like that in a long time." Tai was surprised. From what he had heard Billie was a kid you didn't mess with, but she was kind of nice from what he could tell. (Tyson: Dreamer, like she's gonna be nice StarSakura: its my story so, if I were you Tyson I would shut it or its you and kai in this story) He grabbed Billie's hand and pulled himself off the floor. "Thanks! I really enjoyed facing you. You'll have to give me a call sometime for a rematch?" "Will do!" After that both turned away and walled to their lockers.  
  
"That was a top battle people but will our next blader be like? Here's Marc!"  
  
StarSakura: Im done  
  
Tyson: Finally  
  
StarSakura: Shut it  
  
Kai: Do as she says Tyson coz I really don't wanna have to be your partner in this story and she will I know.  
  
StarSakura: Yes I will so get that into your head  
  
Tyson: Fine. Im going to eat!  
  
StarSakura: Fine! Well I hoped the rest of you like it. This is my first fanfic so soz if its crap. Well ill update soon. Enjoy reading other fanfics while you wait. 


	2. Only 2 Battles To Go

Ok now I only got 1 review but that might be because like it's the first chappie and it was boring. I need characters for the blader breakers, all starz ect to battle so if you could email me their names and what they look like it will really help me with the story.  
  
Now Marc in the story is now on fanfiction.net so watch out for stories by cloud.  
  
Right here's the story sorry if it's naf coz it's late and I though I'd better update so here I go.  
  
Only 2 More Battles To Go  
  
"That was a top battle people but will our next blader be like? Here's Marc!"  
  
Marc walked up to area. He was focused on his battle. He knew that he had to win to make it to the final round. If he wanted to show that he hadn't changed in the past year he would have to win.  
  
"Marc and Billie are best mates so always train together. Although they may train together, their style of battle is very different. Marc is an in ya face guy but can change to a defences move in 2 seconds flat. This makes him very hard to beat, I wouldn't be surprised if this kid made it to the top of the tables with his skills."  
  
"Yes, he has got some great moves but so has the person he's facing up against. Nathan is one kick-ass kid. He likes to get straight into the battle and not hang about. We have seen him not blade outta the disc in one attack, will he be able to beat Marc this way? Let's hang over to Robert to get this red hot battle started!"  
  
"You've all been waiting for this now let me be the one to say .3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!"  
  
Once again, two blades laded in the disc. Both went into a head on attack. The two blades were in a lock, not showing any sign of moving apart. Marc's blade backed off. "I'm getting bored, I wanna go out with my mates so lets get this over and done with! Beyblade full head on attack!" After this, Nathan's blade was hit head on and flew into the air. He was in shock that he was being batted about the disc like that. "If I can land it I might have a change. Come on!" Nathan's blade with the floor or the disc. It was still in one piece but had stopped spinning and was laying on its side.  
  
"We have a winner.Nathan's blade had stopped spinning.the winner is Marc!"  
  
A huge smile came across Marc's face. 'I proved I haven't changed' "Nice one" Marc heard a voice from behind him. It was Billie. "Thanks, that was easy. The trainings paid off. Now there's only one match left each." "Yeah, good thing to coz this battling is doing me in. I'll be glad when I can have a lay in."  
  
"Now we only have 2 battle's left till we find our two best bladers. Will it be the hometown kids? Or the visits trying to take our town by storm? Find out next time."  
  
"Bye people and remember.LET IT RIPE!"  
  
How was that?  
  
Rai: You make the battles sound easy  
  
Well I'll get Marc to right them next time coz im naf at writing the battle parts.  
  
Kai: Well as long as when im battling you make it go.  
  
Yeah yeah what ever.  
  
Ok well that's it please R+R thanks 


	3. The After Party

Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer mucked up and wouldn't let me view a web page plus I sort of had a writer's block. Thank you to everyone one who reviewed my story. When I was at school and check my email I was frilled to see people had reviewed and I was hyper the rest of the day. Anyway let's get on with the story since I bet you all want to get on with it.  
  
Max: Wait!!  
  
What?  
  
Max: *wink* Everyone, I would like to inform you that StarSakura does not own Beyblade. If she did, then she would own the others and me and I'd hate to think what she would do to us.  
  
Good Point Max. So I don't own Beyblade. Now on with Bladers To The Limit!  
  
The After Party!  
  
"Now we only have 2 battle's left till we find our two best bladers. Will it be the hometown kids? Or will the visits trying to take our town by storm? Find out next time."  
  
"Bye people and remember.LET IT RIPE!"  
  
Billie ran towards her locker room. She was so excited. Billie had got to the finals last year but this year seemed different, the other bladers were tougher and gave her more of a challenge.  
  
"Billie you need to calm down. We need to practice for the finals next week. The other bladers are tougher you know?" Marc said looking at a very excited Billie jumping around the hallway.  
  
Billie stopped and turned to face Marc. "I know their tougher Marc that's why im excited. I get more of a frill from fighting them. It shows them that I'm stronger and not some girl you can push around!" A huge grin came across her face. She knew Marc knew what she was going on about. Billie her turned back to Marc and carried on jumping down the hall. Marc knew what she was on about. He got the frill too when fighting the others. Marc followed Billie to the locker room. On the way he kept thinking of ways for him to improve this skill, his speed. He needed a bit beast. A powerful one that couldn't be beaten, that would be found still standing after a battle with Tyson.  
  
Later that day, the two were down a club with a few mates. There were the twins, Zack and Chelsea.  
  
Zack had brown hair like Marc's. His eyes were green but the shade of green seemed to change. If he were sad or angry it would be very dark, were as if he was cheerful or excited, they would become very pale and light. Most of the time they were a pale green because Zack was always cheerful. He was quite tall for his age; in fact, he was the tallest out of all of them. Zack was wearing a black hoody with Eminem written across the back. His jeans had holes round the bottom where he had been skating and they had dragged along the floor.  
  
Chelsea was totally different to her brother. Her hair was the same as her brothers but came up to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same as her bros too. She has a jean skirt on which came just above her knees. She had a blue gipsy top on. It was warm that night so she didn't mind wearing it. Chelsea had open toe high-heeled shoes. She was just below Zack shoulder so her shoes made them the same high.  
  
The other 2 people there with them were Samantha and Tori. Sam has short blond hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue and lit up when she was happy. Sam was a real tomboy and didn't care what anyone though about it. She was wearing black jeans that came to the floor. She had a dark blue hoody on which was just plain. Under her hoody was a black sleeve less top, which had 'If you think I'm a bitch you should meet my mother!' on I have that top) Sam was best friends with Tori and the two were so alike.  
  
Tori had short black hair like Marc's. His brown eyes really stood out because they were bright and calm like him. Tori enjoyed spending time with his friends' day or night. Tori was wearing black trackies. He had an ADDIAS jacket on which was black too. Under that was a dark blue t-shirt, which had, 'bring it on!' on it.  
  
Marc and Billie still had the same close on because they hadn't had time to go home and change.  
  
"I can't believe both of you made it to the finals!" shouted Chelsea as they entered the bar.  
  
"You didn't think we would lose did you Chelsea?" Billie asked looking at the twin.  
  
"Of course not! Everyone knows you two are the best bladers around. You've been blading since you were 8,I think, and you've only got better and better." By now Chelsea was really shouting. She was really excited that 2 of her best mates were in the finals and she knew that they would win.  
  
"Chelsea maybe you should enter next year? You got enough energy. You could use it to train. Me and Billie could give you tips and soon you'd be as good as us!" Marc pointed out. Chelsea did have a lot of energy she didn't use.  
  
"I think for now she needs the energy for dancing and singing because tonight we are going to PARTY!!!" Sam shouted over the top of the others. She just wanted to get in.  
  
After Sam's big shout out to the group, they were all in the bar. Marc, Zack and Tori were all sat around a table drinking coke. (They're not old enough to drink beer or anything. Their only 12) They were talking about the next 2 battles and the party after Marc and Billie win. The girls on the other hand we're up on the dance floor shaking their stuff. They were standing in a circle dancing to Sugababes and freak like me. They were waving their arms about like a group of people at power in the park. (Portsmouth gals and guys will know what this is.) The girls were singing at the top of their voices. Everyone in the club was looking at them. They were used to the girls because they were always in this bar.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to the shooting star bar. Now, first of all I wanna say well done to Marc and Billie for making it to the finals. We are sure you'll do this small town proud again. Anyway, tonight we are going to have you people come up here and sing your hearts out for us. We know some of you have great voice where as others have great voice for breaking glass. So, I hope to see lots of people up hear and enjoy the rest of the night! Thank You!"  
  
Billie, Sam and Chelsea went back to the seats where the boys were still talking about the up coming matches. The girls joined in the talk about the matches. They didn't really want to talk about it because they were here for a laugh not to talk 'work'. Sam was sat next to Tori and Billie. She was next to Marc who was next to Chelsea who was next to Zack who was next to Sam. (Sorry I know that bits crap but just though you might need to know in the next bit) Sam whispered something in Tori's ear and the two got up and left the table. The other's eyes followed them as they headed towards the stage for a singsong.  
  
"Hi! My names Sam and this is my mate Tori. We are going to sing 'All I Have' by J-Lo and LL Cool J."  
  
The music started and the two sang. Both had great voices and sang the song very well. Each had a mic so they didn't have to swap. They voice seem to be like one, they worked together so well that people got up on the dance floor and danced. (Well what were they going to do, start playing chess?)  
  
After the song had finished, everyone in the bar cheered. Sam and Tori took a bow and left the stage to sit with the group again.  
  
"Wow! That was so cool! I didn't know you two could sing like that." Chelsea shouted though they were only standing beside her. Both Sam and Tori had a huge smile.  
  
By 12 am, all of them had been on stage and sung their hearts out. All were really good and enjoyed them self to the max.  
  
It was 12.30am by the time they were all home. Each was a sleep in their own bed. (Thank God) Tomorrow, Billie and Marc would have to train to the max so they would win the finals for sure.  
  
Ok that's it. I made it long because it's been so long since I updated and I couldn't make it any shorter.  
  
Max: StarSakura can we have a party like that when we're in it?  
  
Yeah but I not writing that much again.  
  
Tyson: Cool! But we better have more food. You never have food in fanfics well not enough.  
  
Fine What Ever. Please R+R because I've tried so hard to make this chapter good.  
  
Tyson, Max and Rai: And Remember.. LET IT RIP!!! Kai: ...*looks away* Grow Up!  
  
*Laugh* Everyone R+R And LET IT RIP!! Hehe Later! 


	4. The First Day Of Training!

Howdy! Welcome back to another great um.chapter of Bladers To The Limit. Now, I got no idea if I got reviews for The After Party because I'm writing this the day after I wrote that so there. Now today, our special guest is Mr. Dickinson. Hello Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Mr. Dickinson: Hello StarSakura! Thanks for inviting me to the um.story.  
  
No problem. Well, the reason I got you here is because I wanted you to do the 'I don't own Beyblade' part for me.  
  
Mr. Dickinson: It'll be my pleasure. Hello, My name is Mr. Dickinson and I'm and the founder of the BBA in Beyblade. I'm here to inform you that this young lady does not own beyblade. Only Billie, Marc, Sam, Tori, Zack, Chelsea and who ever else that appears in the story that does not appear in the TV show.  
  
Thanks Mr. D. Anyway, Here's chapter 4 of Bladers To The Limit.  
  
The First Day Of Training!  
  
It was 12.30am by the time they were all home. Each was a sleep in their own bed. (Thank God) Tomorrow, Billie and Marc would have to train to the max so they would win the finals for sure.  
  
The next morning, Marc was up at 7am getting ready for training. He was making sure his beyblade was in good shape for the tough training so he knew its limits. By 7.15am, Marc was up had everything ready and was dressed. This time he was wearing black jeans, which didn't cover his trainers. He had a black baggy top on that had a 'Blader To The Limit!' on the back in big white writing. Marc didn't wear a jacket because it was warm outside and he didn't want to have to carry it about. His hair was in the same style as before. Marc was ready that was for sure. He just wanted to get on with the day and become stronger.  
  
Billie on the other hand was just getting up. She hated the mornings. Billie had never been good at getting up in the morning. Having to get up, make breakfast; make sure she had everything. It was a living nightmare. Billie was rushing about trying to find everything. It was 7.45am by the time she had found everything but she still needed to get change.  
  
At 8.15pm, both Marc and Billie were in the part where they trained. Billie was wearing a white top with 'This Babe Blades' on the front in pink writing. (Be a cool top if it was real!) Her jeans were light blue and, like Marc's, didn't cover her trainers.  
  
"Billie I've got an idea for training to increase your speed." Marc looked at Billie. She was fast but to get stronger and make quick attacks, she needed to be faster.  
  
"What you got in mind Marc? Are you going to make me run 50 laps around the park or something?" Billie asked very confused. She didn't mind sport and running but today she wasn't really in the mood. Especially if it was 50 laps.  
  
"No it's nothing like that. Well it's something like that. You came on your skates didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I was late, it was the quickest way here." Billie started to get what Marc was getting to. "You want me to skate around the park.but how is that going to help my blade's speed?"  
  
"Easy! You release your blade and you skate around the park getting it to follow you and mimic your every move. As you get faster you blade should too. Also, because you have 'sharp' moves, your blade should be able to move quickly from one way to another giving it a greater chance of winning." Marc's plan sounded really affective but still very confusing and difficult to do.  
  
"Ok, I get what I have to do but what are you going to do?"  
  
"You see those bars over there, I'm going to get my blade to grind across them so it increases it's balance."  
  
Billie and Marc set off to do their training. Billie on her skates and Marc grinding.  
  
By 8pm they had finished there firsts day of training. It was tough but they had got a lot faster and stronger from it. Now all they had to do was make it through that week with training like this.  
  
Kai: See Tyson.These kids do training. I might have to try that skating one on you. It might help your speed and lose a few pounds from all the food you eat. Tyson: Hey what's that meant to mean? *Pokes out tongue*  
  
*Sighs* Anyway thank you to everyone who has been following this story. And thank you to Mr. Dickinson for making time to come here today.  
  
Tyson and Max: Yeah! Go Mr. D! *Cheers*  
  
*Laugh* Anyway thanks everyone and remember..  
  
StarSakura, Tyson and Max: LET IT RIP!! 


	5. The Training Week Gets Rough

Hello! Everybody thanks to the summer holidays I can writes lots of chapters for Bladers To The Limits. So that means I can get on with the story since my best mate isn't talking to me and I'm going to a skate thing this weekend so apart from that I've got no idea what I'm doing so more time for typing.  
  
Rai: Hey Guys!  
  
Hey Rai, where are the others?  
  
Rai: Kai's making them train. He's making sure they lose the pounds they put on during breakfast. He made me come here because he though I was the only one who wasn't wasting time, plus he tough you couldn't do the 'I don't own beyblade bit'.  
  
O really! Well you can tell him that I'm just trying to get you lot involved in the story. Kai needs to take lessons in being nice.  
  
Rai: Fair enough. *Laugh* Anyway, StarSakura does not own beyblade.  
  
Thanks Rai. Good luck with Kai.  
  
Rai: Thanks *Laugh*  
  
Well here's part 5 of Bladers To The Limits!  
  
The Training Week Gets Rough!  
  
By 8pm they had finished there firsts day of training. It was tough but they had got a lot faster and stronger from it. Now all they had to do was make it through that week with training like this.  
  
The next day, it was the same thing in the morning. Marc was up and ready by 7am where as Billie was still under the covers. The only thing that was different to the day before was that the weather was terrible. There were dark thunderclouds in the sky. The wind was blowing so strong that a few trees had been blown over in the night. The weather was so bad that Billie wasn't sure if Marc would make them train. So Billie went to the phone and rang him up. She was lucky because Marc was still at home.  
  
"Hello? This is Marc."  
  
"Marc, it's Billie"  
  
"Hey Billie. What's up?"  
  
"Well I was sort of wondering if we would have to train in this weather?"  
  
"No way! Have you looked out side your window? The weather guy said that it's going to lighten up but I don't wanna take any chances. We'll just have to do what we can to our blades at home. Let's hope it's not as bad tomorrow or we'll have some trouble with getting all our training in."  
  
"Yeah! Let's hope. I really wanna carry on training because I wanna see what I can do."  
  
"So true! Sorry I can't talk Billie but I'm in the middle of sorting out my blade. I'll call you later about tomorrow. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
So, the training was cancelled but that didn't mean that they couldn't improve their blades. Billie was standing out her back garden: (under a shattered bit, like a balcony) she was practicing her shooting. She had got a few blocks of wood out and had put them so they were standing up. Billie then released her blade and tried to know them over in one shot which she had great success.  
  
Marc on the other hand was trying different combinations. He was trying to find the best defence and attack rings. He was seeing which rings made the blade to heavily and which one was the lightest but still packed a strong punch. It was a really tough job. Marc could only tell if the blade was stronger by testing it but because of the storm so he couldn't really push it to the limits.  
  
Both were having trouble with training that day. By 3pm, Billie had given up and was just chilling watching the Bladers Channel. Marc was still fiddling with his blade. He was having some success but not a lot. Marc was getting really tired. He decided to give it a rest and call Billie about the next day.  
  
"Hello? This is Billie, who may I ask is speaking?"  
  
"Billie, it's Marc." "Hey Marc, how did the training go?"  
  
"Not as good as yesterday, I've just given up. I couldn't take any more because I can't test it."  
  
"Same 'ere. I gave up. I can't challenge my self. Wood just doesn't last that long when your using a beyblade."  
  
"I know. I think we're going to have to cancel tomorrow too. The weather is going to be the same tomorrow."  
  
"I hope not. I really need a real training lesson not some.stupid baby test. It's a night mare."  
  
"Well let's just pray it sorts it self out. I'd better go because I need to tidy up the mess. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I'm going to stop there because it's late and I'm going to watch a movie later.  
  
Tyson: Hey Guys!!!!  
  
Tyson? I though you were in training?  
  
Tyson: I was but we had a break and I though I'd come pay my loving fans a visit.  
  
Very nice. So, that's the story so far.  
  
Tyson: What happened, I missed it oh shhh.. I'll just read it later.  
  
You do that. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter of Bladers To The Limit. I hope you follow me to the end of the story. Please R+R so I know what you think.  
  
Tyson: Yeah because my loving fans I soon will be in it. *Cheeky smile* And Kai well but you can skip that part.  
  
Thank you Tyson. Ok people can't wait till next time when I see you and remember.  
  
Tyson: Don't Eat Too Much!! Because There Has To Some Left For Me!!  
  
Tyson!!  
  
Tyson: Sorry.LET IT RIP!! 


	6. Marc's Great Training Plan

HOWDY!! This is StarSakura here talking to you live from my computer! I'm really exited today because we have got the master of blades, the know how of knowledge. It's Kenny.  
  
Kenny: Wow! What a nice way to introduce me.  
  
Dizzy: What about me?  
  
O Sorry Dizzy. And let's not forget the keeper of dater, the top-notch laptop, it's Dizzy!  
  
Dizzy: Thanks!  
  
So how are you both today?  
  
Kenny: Tired. We were up all night trying to work out how to improve Tyson's Blade. But, we made sure we had enough rest so we could come here today.  
  
Thank You. Well, do you think you could do the 'Beyblade isn't mine' bit for me please?  
  
Kenny: We'd love too.  
  
Dizzy: Hey, I'm Dizzy and this is my master the chief. We are here today to tell you that StarSakura does not own Beyblade, or a blade for the matter.  
  
Hey! You didn't have to say that.  
  
Kenny: StarSakura could not own beyblade because she doesn't have the money to run such a huge cartoon and also if she did she would be famous. This story would be on TV as a cartoon show, you wouldn't have to read it then.  
  
Ok that's enough from you two. You don't need to tell them everything about me.  
  
Dizzy: Sorry but we though they need to know more about the writer and facts help when it comes to know owning stuff.  
  
Yeah well forget it. Next time keep the facts to yourself. So.On with the story. Marc's Great Training Plan.  
  
"Well let's just pray it sorts it self out. I'd better go because I need to tidy up the mess. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Good Morning, This is the 8am weather report on the Bladers Channel. The weather is causing all sorts of problems for bladers all over the area. There is a strong wind heading over the east of the city. With this, it's bringing rain and heavily thunder clouds. We are asking anyone thinking of training out side to cancel their plans since it will not be safe and there may be acc----"  
  
Marc threw down the control on the floor. He was really pissed off that he couldn't train. All he needed was at least one really good days training before the battles. Marc knew it was too dangerous to train in the rain and didn't want to risk getting hurt before the finals.  
  
"I wonder?" Marc had got an idea. If he could get round Billie's before the storm got worst, they could train together at hers. He'd need to take stuff with him because they chances of the storm being worst tomorrow were strong. It would also mean that the two wouldn't have to worry about what the time was.  
  
"Great! I'll just ring and see if that's ok with her."  
  
Marc was so happy that he had though of the idea that he almost fell down the stairs. Once he had got to the bottom, he grabbed the phone and dialled Billie's number.  
  
Billie was cooking breakfast when the phone rang. She was the only one in the house. Her parents had died a few years ago but she managed living on her own fine. Other family members helped with money so that Billie could live a normal life. She enjoyed living on her own. She was normally late but that was just her. When the phone went, Billie stopped what she was doing and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Billie."  
  
"Hey Billie, It's Marc."  
  
"Hi, What up?"  
  
"Well, I got an idea. If I could come and stay round yours then we could train together. If I could stay over night, we wouldn't have to worry about the time and could train first thing."  
  
"That's a great idea. What about the storm, it's only going to get worst?"  
  
"If I leave now before it gets really bad I should be ok."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you in a bit then, you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure! I'll just pack my bags and get my blade and I'll leave. See you soon."  
  
With that, they both put down their phones. Marc started packing his bags so he could stay over, and Billie making sure that the breakfast wasn't burnt.  
  
It was 9.30am by the time Marc had got to Billie's and had breakfast. He was wearing a pain white baggy top with baggy black trackies. Billie was wearing a black vest with a hoody over it. She had black trackies like Marc's on too.  
  
Both headed towards a huge underground hall. It was like a sports hall and had lines painted across the floor. Billie walked over to a load of switches on the other side of the hall. She flicked a few. All of a sudden the floor started to come apart. Then, in the middle of the hall was a beyblade battle disc. It had been installed a few years ago when Billie first started to get into beyblade. Billie and Marc both walked to the disc. Each held out their hands getting ready to lunch their blades.  
  
"3.2.1.Let It Rip!!" Marc shouted.  
  
Billie and Marc's blades both went in for a head on head attack. Sparks were flying. They pulled away and went for a head on head attack again. Both the blades headed straight up into the air.  
  
I'm going to leave it there. I'm not very good at writing battles so I'll ask for tips. I still need more people. I'm not sure how I'm going to use them in the story but I'll tell you when I get an idea. Thank You to everyone reading this, I know it's dragging on but I'll try to speed it up in the next chapter. Remember people, I keep it real. Well, when it comes to stories I keep as real as it came. Till next time.  
  
Later! 


	7. The Surprise!

Welcome back to another chapter of Bladers To The Limit! I'm your writer StarSakura. Now, to everyone has just join us in the story and skipped to this chapter.GO BACK!! I'm not telling you the story so far you have to read it!  
  
Grandpa: Hey Dudes!  
  
Tyson: Grandpa what are you doing here?  
  
What?  
  
Grandpa: Just trying to get in the mood little dude. Get into the swing of things. I haven't heard my name in this story yet. The girls need to know that this old geezer still has it. Also, you missed training this week so I though I'd surprise you.  
  
You surprised me too!  
  
Tyson: Grandpa I don't have time for training right. I'm trying to spread the glory of the Blader Breakers and me across the net.  
  
Tyson!! Will you two finish your talk later. I really need to get on with the story. And I need you to do the 'Me no own Beyblade' bit for me.  
  
Grandpa: Allow me to do it young lady. I can pass the hip version across the world to the people.  
  
Sure, bring on the beats Grandpa!  
  
Grandpa: Ok! Hey peeps. I know you all love beyblade but this little lady doesn't own it. Now let me tell you about the people who own it. There some hip dudes. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have this wicked image you get me?  
  
Tyson: Sure do grandpa!  
  
Yeah! Anyway here's part seven of Bladers To The Limit!  
  
The Surprise!  
  
"3.2.1.Let It Rip!!" Marc shouted.  
  
Billie and Marc's blades both went in for a head on head attack. Sparks were flying. They pulled away and went for a head on head attack again. Both the blades headed straight up into the air.  
  
Neither of the two knew who would win. Neither knew if the battle would end then or if it would carry on. Both blades hit the disc. Billie and Marc looked at their blades.  
  
"O come on, I trained so hard"  
  
It turned out that it was Billie's blade that was lying in it's side. Marc's blade came flying back to his hand, which was ready to catch it. Billie climbed in the disc to pick up her blade. Marc had been blading longer than her so she didn't take it much to heart.  
  
"Billie your getting a lot better but you need to focus more. You've learnt so much in the past year."  
  
Billie was still in the disc picking up her blade. She stood up and looked straight at Marc.  
  
"Thanks Marc. I know that you're the best around here that I know and I'm just glad my blades in one piece."  
  
Upstairs the phone was ringing. Billie could only just hear so she ran up stairs hoping that the person ringing her wouldn't hang up. Marc was following be hide.  
  
"Hello? This is Billie."  
  
"Good Morning Billie, I'm ringing to inform you that the finals are not going to be held on the set date. They will be held the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Why the change?" Marc was standing in the door way listening. He couldn't quiet make out what they were talking about.  
  
"We had this planned from the beginning. We wanted to see what people would do. It was sort of like a test. The people what wanted to win would train. Anyone else would wait to it was to late and would have a tough time in the finals."  
  
"Are me and Marc the only ones you have told?" "No, we have told the other finalist. Just make sure you remember the finals are in 2 days. Good luck!"  
  
"Thank you. Bye"  
  
Marc looked at Billie in a confused way. She seemed shocked but she didn't know why. Billie headed towards the lounge and Marc followed. She told him what was happening with the finals. While talking her tone seemed to change, she wasn't worried but excited. Marc by the end was the same. This gave both of them more of a challenge. They only had one day to really train and that was tomorrow. Billie switched on the TV to find out what the weather would be like tomorrow, if it was good they could do their training in the park, if not, it was back to the underground.  
  
"---It will clear up. The storms that have caused trouble over the area will disappear over night. They were caused by a depression that had come from across the sea. Tomorrow we should had clear sunny spells. All finalists at the Sun Shine Dome Beyblade Battles will be able to train for their last day before the finals. Good luck to you all!"  
  
They couldn't believe it. One last days training and they had the perfect weather. They had to try and fit all their training in, in just one day. Both had to make sure that they had done the most important training first.  
  
The rest of that day, they reconstructed their blades and tested in the underground area. Both found that their blades got stronger when they changed the attack and defence discs. All day they kept facing each other in battles. Each time there was a different winner. It was never Marc twice in a row. Nor was it Billie. They changed the area so they could see the strengths and weaknesses of each type. In the end, they both had decided which combination was best.  
  
By the end of that day, they were both really tired. Marc was still staying over than night, it would have meant that they could both leave at the same time and make sure they left at a good time. They planned what training they were going to do and for how long they were going to do each one. Billie wrote out the plan so that they could change it as they went on with out forgetting what they had decided. It took them 2-3hours to decide what they were doing. They needed to be out of the house by 9.30am at the latest to get it all in.  
  
"It's not going to be easy but I know we can do this." Billie said as she stood up. She picked up the plan and pined it to the board. If it wasn't on the board then it was more than likely that they'd forget it.  
  
"Well, we got a tough day tomorrow. We'd better get some shut eye."  
  
With that they both headed off to bed. (They each had a room for all you dirty minded people out there, Matt) Billie lied in her bed thinking about the next day. What a challenge it would be to get all that training in. She was so excited at she was awake for about an hour once she was in bed. Marc on the other hand just went to sleep. It was nothing unusual to him since he trained most of the time. It was just part of life. At time Marc could be really serious but other times he could be really chilled and laid back. Beyblade wasn't just a sport to him; it was more like his job. (Sounds like Kai but nicer.) He just took it day-by-day, getting better and better as he went on.  
  
The next morning they were both up at 7am. Both were ready for that day. It was the final day before finals. Each was dressed like they meant business. (Well at least Marc did.) Marc was wearing a black top with 'Don't mess with the best!' on the back. He had black jeans, which went to the top of his black trainers. Marc had his hair up as he normally does, gelled up. Billie was wearing a pain light blue sleeve less top, which you couldn't see because she had a white jacket covering it. On the back of it was a heart with wings. She had dark blue jeans on which covered her trainers. She had her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.  
  
At 8.30am, they set off towards the park. They had everything they needed: the plan, their blades and anything else they were going to use when training. They talked about the training all the way to the park.  
  
Once they got there, they wasted no time. Billie got her skates on and started skating around. (Same training as the first day.) Marc was getting his blade to grind the rails as before. They did this for the first hour. After that, Billie did the grinding thing and Marc got on his bike and started riding around on that. (He can't skate as you guessed.) This lot of training went on for 2 hours. Then they battled each other. They did this for the rest of the day. Once in a while they would go back to other training but they would always battle after. Their training went on till 6pm. They had a trip out with Sam, Tori, Chelsea and Zack again. They were meeting up at 7.30pm to go to Warner Village to see Agent Cody Banks. (It's a great movie. Lots of action.)  
  
They got to Warner Village just in time for the movie. Chelsea had been talking on the phone to Aaron and had come off 20 minutes before the movie so they had to rush to the cinema. Luckily, the group managed to get good seats near the front and they got there just as the movie started.  
  
It was 9pm when the movie finished. They walked back to Billie's house where they had a sort of mid-night feast. Billie and Sam got the food ready as the others played on the play station. Chelsea managed to get the boys to have a go on the dance mat and soon they were having the time of there life.  
  
Tori, Zack, Chelsea and Sam knew that Billie and Marc had finals the next day so they left at 11pm so they could get a good few hours kip. Before they left they helped tidy up since they knew Billie would have to do it on her own so doing it together got it done quicker. So by 11.30pm, both were in bed getting some shuteye. The next day was the finals, the last two battles. The last two. No one knew what would happen to the winners this year. They said at the beginning that they would go onto greater things.  
  
Wow! That took some thinking. That was the longest bit of typing I've done. Well the story-making bit did. Thank you for reading this chapter. I knew that getting to the finals was taking so long so I added a surprise.  
  
Tyson: If someone did that to me I don't know what I'd do.  
  
Kai: Well I'd make you train.  
  
Tyson: Lighten up Kai. You know that would never happen.  
  
Yeah, this is just a story. Well I've been writing this for hours and I'm going to go now. So Later People!! Enjoy the weather while it's good. 


	8. Billie Vs Lily

Hey People!! Now the weather has been great for us the past few days so this story is going to be really good. I hope you all enjoy it. But first.here is our guest to do the 'I'm to poor to own beyblade' for me. It's Robert. Good Afternoon Robert!  
  
Robert: Afternoon. Thank you for inviting me.  
  
No problem. So, first of all thank you for coming and thank you for doing this part of the story for me. So if you'd like to take it away.  
  
Robert: Very well. I would like to inform you that StarSakura, the author, does not own. She is not well known enough to own something this big.  
  
I will be well known after this story. I'll be known as StarSakura, the star of a writer. Anyway Robert thanks again for coming here and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Billie vs. Lily  
  
Tori, Zack, Chelsea and Sam knew that Billie and Marc had finals the next day so they left at 11pm so they could get a good few hours kip. Before they left they helped tidy up since they knew Billie would have to do it on her own so doing it together got it done quicker. So by 11.30pm, both were in bed getting some shuteye. The next day was the finals, the last two battles. The last two. No one knew what would happen to the winners this year. They said at the beginning that they would go onto greater things  
  
Early that morning, Marc woke up for no reason. He reached over and looked at the clock next to his bed. It said 5am. The finals started in 4 hours. Marc knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. He'd got him self all hyped up for the finals. He got up and got dress since he wasn't going back to sleep. He was wearing what he wore from his last battle. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, which had 'blader to the end' on the back. Covering the top was a black jacket with a beyblade on the back. He had baggy trousers on which came right to the floor covering his feet. He got his gel and put his hair up as he normally does.  
  
All of a sudden, Marc could hear foot steps in the hallway. He turned on the bedside lamp so he could see where he was walking. He reached for the door handle and turned it slowly so it wouldn't creak. Marc stepped out in to the hallway and headed towards the stairs where the sound was coming from. It sounded as if the person or thing was going down stairs. Marc reached in to his and grabbed his beyblade. He put his back up against the wall and got his blade ready to release. Marc turned around so he was facing the stairs.  
  
"Stop or I'll release my blade!" Marc shouted down the stairs. It echoed through the hallway since it was huge. The person turned around. You could tell they were in shock. Marc had shouted so loudly that even a deaf cat would have heard it. (Ok I know that couldn't happen but you get the idea how loud he was.) Once they were both to eye to eye, Marc was just as shocked as the other person. It was Billie. He didn't know it was here because it was so dark. Like Marc, she was wearing the same clothes from her last battle. She had her hair down, which was covered by a white graffiti bandanna. Round her neck was a necklace shaped like a key. (Like on CCS) Billie had a white sleeve-less top on which had a small heart with wings on the front of it. Round her waist she had a blue jacket. Billie was also wearing blue jeans, which came to the floor covering her feet.  
  
Billie laughed. She was surprised at Marc. One, for being up this early. She was up because she couldn't wait for the finals but Marc was use to them. She didn't think he'd be up this early. Two, It wasn't like it was his house and he was defending it. Three, she couldn't believe Marc didn't know it was here.  
  
"Marc, your not going to kill me, are you?"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was you. I though it was someone trying to steel something."  
  
"Well, since we're both up, let's grab something to eat. We need lots of energy for the finals."  
  
With that, they both headed towards the kitchen. Marc and Billie were both good cooks since they learnt from Meilin who came and visited once in a while. Billie was making pancakes. Marc was getting the drinks and making sure the table was ready. All the way through this, both talked about what they think would happen to the winners of the finals. They didn't just talk about it whiles they were getting things ready, they talked about it till 6.30am. They were saying that maybe the winners would get to train with the All Starz in there BBA training zone. Or maybe they would get to go round the world and teach other kids how to build and master their blade. The list was endless. But by the time they had finished their talk about it, the two were so excited about the finals they wanted them now. The rest of the time, they were just checking their blades where ready for a great battle.  
  
9am came quickly. Before they knew it, they were in the stadium getting ready to be called. This time it was just Billie waiting in the hallway to be called. Because Marc's battle wasn't till later he didn't need to be there so he decided to watch from the seats where the fans of the hometown bladers would sit.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome back to the finals of this Beyblade Championship. Now, all of you knew that the finals were today but the finalist didn't know. Two days ago we sprung this on the bladers, giving them little time to train."  
  
"Yes people this meant the bladers use the little time they had to improve what they needed. Will this surprise change the outcome of the battle?"  
  
"Don't know but let's get the first lot of finals. Over to you Robert!"  
  
"Thank you. Now, this battle will determine the best female blader in this area. Our first blader is our hometown girl.Billie!"  
  
"She is no push over. This girl can stand her ground and we can't seem to hold here down. Billie has spent the last few days training with Marc, improve all the skips she could with the weather we had. Will she be able to be the top for a second year running? Let's find out. Welcome Billie!"  
  
With this the crowd went wild. Since last year, people seemed to support her more in blading. Billie walked up to the disc and got her blade out her pocket. She just had to wait for her opponents to come, and then she'd give her all to win.  
  
"She's facing Lily. Lily is a real tomboy. She is never seen wearing girl stuff so don't expect her to go lightly on you, even for the smallest thing. Lily's style of battle is to go straight in for the kill. Will this help her with the next battle? We'll find out. So Girl! Get your blades ready in.3.2.1.LET IS RIP!!!"  
  
Both the girls released their blades. Lily's went in straight away to attack Billie's but it moved out the way just in time.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Billie was shocked. No one had ever made a move like that before. Most people go into defence, not attack.  
  
"I'm just trying to get this over and done with. I don't wanna have to hurt you."  
  
Billie got really angry at this. She was treating her like a little baby. She wasn't going to lose. No Way! Not to some stuck up cow. She wanted to get this over and done with quick so Lily would know she's not push over.  
  
"I'm not going to lose to you. Bring it on!"  
  
Billie's blade when for a head on attack. Lily wasn't looking at the battle so she didn't see her coming. Her blade was hit head on. Lily was in shock but now she was really angry. Her blade was slowing down. Her chances of winning were slowing down and would soon come to a stop.  
  
"I may be slowing down but if I hit you hard enough to know you out, I win!"  
  
Billie was pissed off now. Not upset. Not angry. But pissed off!! There was no way, NOWAY, she was going to lose. Billie focused all her energy on the battle. Her blade seemed to get stronger the more she focused.  
  
"Now!! Attack!!"  
  
Billie's blade when straight into Lily's. Her blade was shattered into hundred of pieces. The other blade was still spinning just. There was too much smock to see who had won.  
  
Once the smock cleared, Robert told ever one who the winner was. It took a while for him to totally confirm that the winner was the winner.  
  
"Well the smock has finally cleared. After checking many times, we are happy to say the winner of the female finals and best female blader in the area is... BILLIE!!"  
  
Everyone went mad, including Marc. He jumped over the bar and ran up to Billie. Billie in the mean time was climbing into the disc to pick up her blade. Lily didn't get hers; she just walked off back to her locker room.  
  
"Need a hand?" Marc had his hand out ready to help Billie up outta the disc. She grabbed his hand and pulled her self out. She was in shock. She was the best female blader in the area. All her training had paid off. Once she was on the stage again, she started jumping around.  
  
"I did it! I Did It! I DID IT!!"  
  
Marc just stood there laughing as he watched Billie use up the rest of her energy. Billie started skipping back to the hallway. Marc slowly followed.  
  
"That's it people. The battle for the boys champ will be held in 4 hours. Enjoy your self's till then."  
  
The End!! That took me 2 count them 2 days to write. Ok I want you all to know that I need people to R+R so I know what you think, good or bad. I also need people to tell me their characters so I could use them later.  
  
Robert: Very good story. I hope your all enjoyed it.  
  
Max: Hey Robert What you doing here?  
  
Robert: Well.  
  
*Talks over top* Thank you for reading this chapter of Bladers To The Limit. Enjoy the rest blader fans and remember.  
  
Tyson: LET IT RIP!!!  
  
*Shocked* Where you come from?  
  
Tyson: *winks*  
  
*Sigh* Till next time people! 


	9. And The Winner Is

Sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've sort of got caught up in other stuff. It's a cold Saturday so I though since I'm not going anyway ill update. I'm going to try and do two chapters so that the Bladebrakers can come in.  
  
Tyson: FINALLY!!!!  
  
Tyson? Why you here? You didn't go near the kitchen did you?  
  
Tyson: *cheeky grin* Well.  
  
TYSON!!! *runs after* Get back here.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
*falls on floor* I give up. My fans came here to see the update not me bet the crap outta you. Anyway, since Tyson's gone, I'm going to do the disclaim thingy. I do not own Beyblade or another of the characters. So on with the story.  
  
And The Winner Is  
  
"Need a hand?" Marc had his hand out ready to help Billie up outta the disc. She grabbed his hand and pulled her self out. She was in shock. She was the best female blader in the area. All her training had paid off. Once she was on the stage again, she started jumping around.  
  
"I did it! I Did It! I DID IT!!"  
  
Marc just stood there laughing as he watched Billie use up the rest of her energy. Billie started skipping back to the hallway. Marc slowly followed.  
  
"That's it people. The battle for the boys champ will be held in 4 hours. Enjoy your self's till then."  
  
Back in the locker room, Billie was still jumping around. She had been up since 4 and she still had energy.  
  
"Woooo Hoooo. I won, I won, I WON!" Shouted Billie as she sat down on the hard bench. She took a drink from her water bottle, trying to calm herself down. She looked at Marc with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
Next it was Marc's turn. He wasn't sure who he was up against. You weren't allowed to know who you were up against. It made it more interesting that way. The idea was you had to be ready there and then, no time to change you blade one in the battle. A one-chance battle. No best out of three. It was a there and then thing, you had to be ready. This was a good way to find out who was the best. Bladers who were taking part weren't allowed near the stadium if they were still in. They were only allowed in they were taking part or had been knocked out of the competition.  
  
It was quiet now that Billie had calm down. Marc was leaning against the lockers, looking at his blade in his hands. It had been easy for him so far he knew that he had to win or he'd have let everyone down who had supported him.  
  
"You will. I know it." Marc looked up to see a smiling Billie looking at him.  
  
"You're the raining champ. There's no way that is you stay focus that you'll lose." She gave him the thumps up to back up what she had just said.  
  
"Think, if you win, we might get to met the world champs. That would be so cool."  
  
"Your right, that would be cool." Marc said, showing that he was ready for anything now. He moved away from the locker and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where you going?" Billie got up off her seat and took 2 step forwards.  
  
"Just to get some fresh air. Why don't you go get a seat? Time will fly by and it will be time for me to battle before you know it!" Marc said just turning a little so he was facing Billie. She nodded and both exited the room.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
And with that they both went their different ways.  
  
Marc was right. The 4 hours till the final battle flew by and he was walking up to the stadium. Billie was sat near the front of the seats. She was sat next to Chelsea, Zack, Sam and Tori. They were all here to cheer on Marc. This was his big break. 3 years as champ in his hometown was longer than other blader around.  
  
"Welcome back everyone to the last battle in this competition. So let's welcome out next bladers. Here's Marc!"  
  
Once again the crowd went wild. Everyone loved the way Marc battled. It was an 'in-your-face' kind of way.  
  
"Marc is just as pushes as his mate Billie. He's always ready for a battle and takes beyblading as serious as a couch does training his team. Don't think that he's one to lose focus as we know this boy doesn't play around! And his opponent is.Dom!"  
  
"Dom is more of an defence kinda guy. He uses his defence skills to get his opponent to attack and then he'll surprise you will a head on attack. Better watch out as this boy means trouble! So with that done, let's start the battle. 3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Both blades flew in. Dom's blade went in defence mode straight away, as did Marc's. He knew that Dom wanted him to use a head on attack so instead decided to mimic his moves.  
  
"You think that coping my moves is going to help you? Ha! You stupider than I though. Attack!"  
  
'That's it attack me' Marc had a plan. The dish they were using was the same as in the last battle. Marc focused, he was waiting for the right moment to make his move.  
  
"Now, evade!" Marc's blade moved out of the way of the attacking blade, which slammed, into the side of the dish. This has really annoyed Dom. Marc's blade turn round to attack the helpless blade.  
  
"You talk big, but you can't back it up! You've just left yourself wide open. Attack!" With that said, Marc's blade pushed Dom's against the side of the dish. The blades went all the way round the dish 3 times before Marc backed off to go in for an final attack.  
  
"Final Attack!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dom's blade was to beaten up to last even in defence mode. Marc's blade gathered up speed and pushed Dom's blade right to the edge of the dish. He pulled back a little and attacked again. This time Dom's blade fell out.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Billie, Sam, Tori, Chelsea and Zack all shouted at the top of their lungs. Marc was champion again. You could hear people clapping all around from every direction.  
  
"And The Winner Is.MARC!"  
  
Everyone stood up and started jumping about. Sam and Tori hugged while jumping up and down, Billie and Chelsea help each other's hands and jumped up and down at the same time. (Held hands in a friend WAY OK) Zack was cheering like mad. For a normally quiet boy he could shout loud. Marc turned around when he heard a familiar voice shout his name, it was his friends shouting. Marc reached into the dish and picked up his blade. When he looked up, Dom had already left not that he really cared. Marc turned back towards the way he came in.  
  
"No so fast!" Robert said as he placed a hand on Marc's shoulder. Billie was running up to Marc and Robert. She had been asked by one of the organisers of the tournament to go there. She was tired out from all the jumping and running and was breathing heavily when she got to them.  
  
"These two bladers are the best in the area." A huge cheer was heard once Robert had finished saying that. "Since these two have remained champs longer than anyone else we have a surprise for them." With that said, all the lights went out. Two spot lights were turned on, one on the confused bladers on the stage and one at the entrance which lead to the locker rooms. A man in a grey suit stepped out into the light. Everyone was in shock to this him here. Everyone started shouting. The man started to walk towards Billie and Marc who were shocked to see such a man of a high loyalty in their hometown. The spot light followed him to the stage.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson of the BBA everybody!" The lights went up again. The shouting started again, loader than ever. Billie and Marc stood there in shock. It was an honour to meet a famous blader let alone Mr. Dickinson. Robert handed Mr. Dickinson the mic and everyone sat back in their seats and quieted down.  
  
"Thank you for such a warm welcoming, and congratulations to the winners. We have a little surprise for you. We want you two to join another two bladers who won another competition and become a team. You will be sent to the BBA in American and trained for 2 months. After than you will be entered into a competition with the BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Both Billie and Marc looked in shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" Marc had to ask. This was too unbelievable.  
  
" Now would I joke about something like that?" Mr. Dickinson said with a grin on his face. "Come with me and I'll give you more information."  
  
Billie and Marc followed Mr. Dickinson off the stage. Everyone was still shouting. Even when they had got outside you could still hear the shouting and chants of their fans. The two followed Mr. Dickinson who climbed into a limo. The limo was huge. It had a flip down TV and DVD player. There was a little bar in a the middle of a cabinet which had DVDs, books and glass both sides. The limo was heading towards Billie's house.  
  
" In the next couple of days you will receive information on the two other bladers who will be you other team mates. Also, I want you Marc to be team captain. So, do you accept?"  
  
Marc was in shock still from the fact that he was in a team, but the fact he was captain of it was such a surprise.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Both Billie and Mr. Dickinson laughed. Marc was perfect for the job, let's just hope that the other two bladers would agree. They didn't want to fall out straight away.  
  
"When you met up with the other bladers, you need to think of a name for your team. It must be a group decision."  
  
Three days later, the information came bout the bladers, or at least one of them anyway. Inside with the information and picture was a note from Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Dear Billie and Marc,  
Here is information on one of the bladers. I am sorry but we are having trouble with getting information on the other. I will send it to you as soon as it is sorted out.  
  
Yours truly, Mr. Dickinson  
  
"At least we got some information." Billie said as they finished reading the letter. Marc nodded. Either the other blader didn't want to be in the team or the BBA didn't know where they were at this moment in time.  
  
"Let's see what it says about the other blader."  
  
Billie pulled out the information on the other blader. At the top was a picture which was attached by a paper clip. It was a girl. (thanks mistress- knowledgetree-9 for this character and all the information with it.) She had piercing green eyes that stood out. Her hair was brown. It was in a bun at the back of her head, there was two little bits of hair that hung at the front. She had a black sleeve-less turtleneck top with matching fingerless gloves. The gloves where fingerless a part from the thumb and middle finger. Her cargo pants were a tan colour which black army boots to finish off the rebel look. But to top it all off was a chocker that had an emerald in a small unicorn wing that was on the left hand side, on the right was a dragon wing. She looked like a girl who was a real fighter when it came to beyblading.  
  
Name: Futility Zero  
  
Age: 12 Family: Unknown Hometown: Germany Personality: Futility is very serious. She doesn't talk a lot. She makes jokes but doesn't laugh at them. She sometimes speaks in riddles to make things more confusing. She doesn't remember anything about her past. She prefers to be alone and even when in crowds feels alone.  
  
"You know who she reminds me of.Kai from the Bladebreakers and I haven't met either of them." Billie said laughing. Marc started to laugh too.  
  
So far the team a had a strong fighter as a team leader, a hyper girl and a rebel. Let just hope the next member was a bit more cheerful.  
  
And that's the end. Thank you to mistress-knowledgetree-9 for sending me information on her character and for being the first to review. I need a male character as the next member to make it far. Please review and tell me you character. All, the reviewer who's bladers name is Alexia Star, I'll promise I will either use your person in this story later on or in my other fanfic And So It Begins. Please if you like this story read that ones as I need votes for I can carry on with story. Anyway, thank you to everyone who's reading. And I'll will update sooner next time. Once I get a male character I will update. Thank you everyone. See you soon and remember..  
  
Tyson: Monkey Chicken *Cheeky grin*  
  
We got a score to settle. *starts to run after Tyson again*  
  
*shouts from a distance* LET IT RIP!!! 


	10. So That's The Team

Hey everyone, thank you for the reviews and the character. Clio36250 are you a boy or a girl because my matching names with gender part of my brain isn't working. Also, tell me who the girl is, you know what I mean. I need to know so I can put it in my story later but lets got on with the story. I would like to invite miss mistress-knownledge-9 to be my disclaimer for the net next chapter. If it's a yes can you send me a reply with what you wanna say and I'll add it on but for now,  
  
I don't own beyblade.  
  
On with Bladers To The Limit.  
  
So that's the team  
  
"You know who she reminds me of.Kai from the Bladebreakers and I haven't met either of them." Billie said laughing. Marc started to laugh too.  
  
So far the team had a strong fighter as a team leader, a hyper girl and a rebel. Let just hope the next member was a bit more cheerful.  
  
It was about 4 days later till the final information came on the last blader. Marc had gone to a near by town to buy some blade parts so only Billie saw the information.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"I'm going away for a bit to get some part for my blade. If you get the information on the last blader, you open it and I'll read it when I get back. I'll be back by the end of the week for sure. You want anything from the beyblade shop?"  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
That was on Monday, it was now Thursday. Billie didn't know when the end of the week was to Marc but she was going to open the information just like Marc had said.  
  
"Well, let's see if this blader is more cheerful." Billie said with a cheeky grin on her face. Once again, she looked at the picture first.  
  
The picture was of a boy. The boy had blonde hair that was the same style as Max from the Bladebreakers.  
  
'I guess people like the way they have their hair' she though to herself as she looked at the picture.  
  
The boy had turquoise eyes, below them was a few freckles. He had a very light tan, which was no surprise. In the background, it looked like the picture was taking somewhere very hot. He was wearing a green t-shirt and red cargo pants which was covered at the back by a red jacket that was tied round his waist. He had deep green trainers on and matching shades. He looked like the show off type of guy.  
  
"Great." She said with an unsatisfied look on her face. She remembers not to judge people on the way they looked so she read the written information.  
  
Name: Cameron Tate  
  
Age: 14  
  
Family: Mother works in BBA. Name cannot be given.  
  
Hometown: America  
  
Personality: Cameron used to be very hyper but now focuses all his energy in his battles. He is now quiet and shy; this is because of something that happened in his past. He finds it hard to get along with others and talk openly with others.  
  
"Ok maybe he's not sure a show off," Billie said taking back what she said. She couldn't believe that the picture of the boy didn't match his personality. On the outside he looked like a guy who didn't care what people though about the way he acted but what he looked like. But on the inside, he was very quiet and not open. How could someone who looked so confident on the outside be so puppy like on the inside.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
Billie jumped out of her seat and onto the floor. She was so lost in though that the knocking made her jump. She placed the photo and information on the table and walked over to the door, her hand on her heart. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Stood in front of her was Marc.  
  
"Marc? Your back, cool!" Billie said, had still on top on her heart.  
  
"Yep, got what I needed. Did the info on the other blader come in?" Billie had totally forgotten. Shows how good her memory is. She smiled and walked into the room where the information was. Marc followed her. He knew Billie well enough to know that her walking to the other room meant that the information was here.  
  
"So, at least it's a boy." Marc said after finally finishing reading. He was still looking at the picture of Cameron. Marc had a sort of confused crossed with surprised look on his face.  
  
"He didn't that what he looks like." Billie said breaking the silence. With that, Marc looked up. He nodded. At least he wasn't the only boy. If it was a girl he didn't think he could handle them all. Talking, fighting, just thinking about it made him feel ill.  
  
"I guess you're tired and are going to be wanting to get back?"  
  
"Yeah, it was a long trip. I'll tell you about it another time. I best be off then." Marc picked up his bags and walked towards the front door and let him self out. Billie followed him and waved good-bye at the door.  
  
By the time Marc had gone it was 7pm. Billie had been up for a long time and was very tired.  
  
'Best get a goods night sleep.' She though as she headed towards the stairs. As she put a foot on the first step, there was a knocking at the door. Billie turned back around and opened the door. Stood there was Marc with Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Um.Hey?" Billie seemed very confused.  
  
"Sorry to call late but we came to collect you two. You go the letter right?" Mr. Dickinson said with his normal cheerful smile.  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Turns out there was a letter with the information on Cameron. It said that Mr. Dickinson was coming to collect us from here to go to the BBA and meet the other bladers. So looks like we gotta get packing." Marc said adding a small laugh at the end.  
  
Billie invited them both in. She ran up stairs and got a suitcase. She packed everything she needed as quick as she could. She ended up needing two small suitcases and a bag for her beyblade parts.  
  
"Marc!" Billie shouted from the top of the stairs. "Can you give me a hand?" Marc got up and headed towards the top of the stairs to help Billie. Hr picked up one suitcase, the heavier of the two, and Billie took the other and her bag. They carried them down the stairs and to the limo. Mr. Dickinson followed the two to the limo and climbed in after them.  
  
It was the same routine when they got to Marc's. He packed his bags. Billie took one, Marc the other. Then took them to the limo and climbed in.  
  
"We are going to England where the other bladers are." Mr Dickinson said as they got to the airport.  
  
And that's it because I've been writing for a long time and I wanna go on the net. Anyway, there's one thing I need to ask, mistress-knowledgetree-9, is there a nickname for your character because it would save me time. Anyway thank you all. The next thing I will do is update AND SO IT BEGINS! See you all soon. And remember.LET IT RIP! 


	11. Nice To Meet Ya!

HEY HEY HEY!!! Sugar do do do do do hey hunny hunny! Hi everyone, I'm a bit hyper today even though I'm ill. I've got huge cramps so I'm having the day off. I though I'd use my time to write the next chapter for all you loving people. MK9 what do you mean about me not being on the net a lot???? That's really doing my head in. What I need you to write is your disclaimer and send it to me. It can say what you want, add some other things if you want. If you like my story, if you think the weathers crap? You know, the usual. *innocent smile*Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed which isn't many so I'll write ya names.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
MK9 (mistress-knownlegdetree-9)  
  
Clio35250 and friends!!!  
  
You two are my only true fans. *Sits in corner* Oh well! *Jumps up* At least someone's reading it. Well, let's welcome our special guests, Enrique And Oliver!  
  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!  
  
Enrique and Oliver: *gives StarSakura a weird look*  
  
Ok I'll calm down. *sits on floor*  
  
Enrique: Ok, we're here to do the disclaimer right?  
  
Yep *cheeky smile*  
  
Oliver: Then we have one request.  
  
Ok??  
  
Oliver: We have to be in this story some when.  
  
Oki doki! No problemo.  
  
Enrique: Really?  
  
Yes. So please just do the disclaimer so I can get on with story time!!!! *cross arms and nods head*  
  
Oliver: StarSakura1 does not own Beyblade.  
  
Enrique: She is a little girl who has big dreams. Yet she sits at home and writes.  
  
Hey!! *Pissed off* I don't just write. I sing while I'm writing. Get ya facts straight.  
  
Oliver: *giggles* Well, we'll let you get on with the story. *pulls Enrique out the room* BYE!!!  
  
Bye.  
  
Ok, let's get on with it.  
  
This is chapter 11 of Bladers To The Limit.  
  
Nice To Meet Ya  
  
It was the same routine when they got to Marc's. He packed his bags. Billie took one, Marc the other. Then took them to the limo and climbed in.  
  
"We are going to England where the other bladers are." Mr Dickinson said as they got to the airport  
  
Billie was first out of the limo, soon followed by Marc and Mr. Dickinson. They were heading in to the check in post. (I'd like to point out I've never been on a plane or in an air port so I don't know what it's like.) They got their tickets and boarded the plane.  
  
"I used to think that I could not go on," Billie started singing as she boarded, "that life was nothing but awful song. But now I know the meaning of true love, and meaning of the ever-lasting love. If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it." She sand under her breath. "I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door. I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly."  
  
Mr. Dickinson and Marc both giggled. Billie had gone hyper again. She carried on singing when they were on the plane.  
  
Mean while, in England, the two other bladers where getting to know each other. Well at least, they were meant to be. Cameron was sat at the table with his arms crossed, staring into outta space. Futility on the other hand, had her back against the wall. She had her eyes closed and was listening to her mp3. Every once in a while she'd open her eyes to see if Cameron was looking at her. If he was, she'd give him a nasty look. Cameron would then go back to looking into outta space. It was pretty intense. This went on for about an hour and a half.  
  
"Kids are doing it all across the nation, it's a battle of world domination."  
  
Cameron turned round to see where the noise was coming from. Futility had one eye open, she turned off her mp3 and removed her headphones. She walked towards the group of people.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickinson," said Cameron with a smile of relief.  
  
"Good evening Cameron. How are you?"  
  
"It's been quiet." Replied Cameron with a quiet giggle so not to upset the mistress of darkness be hide him. "Well, I'd like to introduce you to your team mates and captain." Mr. Dickinson said rising an arm in the direction of Billie and Marc.  
  
"This is Billie, she is the female champ in her local competition. And this, is Marc, he is the male world champ of his local competition."  
  
"Hey." Said Billie giving a small wave.  
  
"Yo!" said Marc.  
  
"Billie, Marc. This is Cameron. He is the champ of the local competition back in America, New York. And the girl over there is Futility, she's the raining champ for two years at her school."  
  
"Hi," said Cameron giving a little nod. Futility on the other hand just stood there.  
  
"Hey Futility." Billie said trying to get something out of her.  
  
Futility looked up, "call me Zero or Z! Got that?" Billie nodded taking a step back.  
  
"You four will be staying in a local hotel tell for the next two nights. In this time, I hope you think of a name for the team. Marc, you must make sure that it gets sorted out. Ok?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
And with that, Mr. Dickinson gave the group the directions to their hotel.  
  
"This will be a good way for you to get to know each other better." Mr. Dickinson said which his trademark cheerful smile. He then headed off back towards the entrance where he, Billie and Marc had come in.  
  
The group looked at each other.  
  
"I guess we'd better make our own way there." Said Cameron.  
  
Ok I'm going to stop there. The next chapter I will try to update in the next couple of days. I've got to update my other fanfic And So It Begins in that time to. Please read that one too. I is a story about the Bladebreakers. You get to choose what happens. Anyway, please read 'n' review as I need to know if there is anything wrong with this. Thank you to you for reading this, Enrique and Oliver for doing the disclaimer and to my reviewers who give me the push to carry on. Thank you and remember..LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Is The Map Upside Down?

YEAH!!! You all know how I had that day off coz I was ill. Well that was on Tuesday, it's now Friday and I got another day off. I'm not bunking, we got an inset day. AND IT'S HLAF TERM!!! I've got a big project to do so I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I would like to ask a big big favour of some of you. If you could maybe tell other people bout my stories because I'm having a nightmare with reviews. Thank you all. Anyway, thanks to Clio and friends for reviewing but on with the story.  
  
Kai: I think you hats on to tight.  
  
I ain't got a hat on??  
  
Kai: Then how come you forgot to do the disclaimer? You are hopeless.  
  
Well thank you mister. Well you do it then, I'm going to change my cd.  
  
Kai: This poor soul does not own beyblade.  
  
Thank you, now on with Bladers To The Limit. Oh and person who reviewed in chapter 2 your character is now in the story.  
  
ïï³ï ïï¨ï¥ï ïï¡ï°ï ïï°ï³ï©ï¤ï¥ï ïï¯ï·ï®ï¿  
  
And with that, Mr. Dickinson gave the group the directions to their hotel.  
  
"This will be a good way for you to get to know each other better." Mr. Dickinson said which his trademark cheerful smile. He then headed off back towards the entrance where he, Billie and Marc had come in.  
  
The group looked at each other.  
  
"I guess we'd better make our own way there." Said Cameron.  
  
The group walked out of the room and looked at the map. They all gathered round and looked closely at the map.  
  
"I think we're here." Marc pointed to a place on the map. Billie was scanning the map and saw a building circled.  
  
"Hey look. That building's circled. I'm guessing that's the hotel." Billie pointed to the circled building. It didn't look to far away from where they were. Futility looked around their surrounds and saw a sign with the name 'Rising Sun Hotel' on it. That was the name of the hotel circled.  
  
"I'm guessing we follow that sign." Futility said facing the direction the arrow on the sign was pointing. Cameron looked at the sign and nodded.  
  
"Well spotted Futi...I mean Zero." Cameron was waiting for a comment from Futility but she just stopped, looked over her shoulder then carried on walking. A sweet drop appeared on Billie and Marc's head. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Let's get going." Marc ordered as they heading in the direction Futility was walking.  
  
An hour after they had left the place where they all meet, they were lost. They had ended up in a Market Place. None of them had ever been to England so didn't know where they were.  
  
The people on the markets where shouting, all trying to sell their goods. The group all stayed together while in the market place. Marc pulled out the map again and had a good look at it.  
  
"Are you lost?" said a voice from be hide them.  
  
The grouped turned around and looked at the unknown person. It was a girl. She looked about 17. She had a dark purple tank top on with black short shorts. She was wearing black cargo boots with matching black fingerless gloves. (I know that it may not match your character's personality but I hope you don't mind.)  
  
"Maybe? What's it to you?" Asked Futility in her cold 'what-d'you-want' tone.  
  
"Um...well it's just you seem lost. I might be able to help."  
  
Marc held out his hand, "hi, my name's Marc." The girl shook Marc's hand.  
  
"The names Alexia Star. But people round here call me Alex."  
  
"My name's Billie." She held out her hand and Alex shook her hand too.  
  
"Cameron." Once again Alex shook their hands as thy each introduced each other.  
  
Futility on the other hand wasn't interested the smallest bit. She just wanted to get to the hotel and get away from her 'team mates.'  
  
Alex held her hand out to shack Futility's who just looked at it. Alex pulled back her hand and didn't bother asking any question about Futility.  
  
"Where you heading?" Alex asked.  
  
"Rising Sun Hotel." Marc replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you got here. Let me look at that map."  
  
Marc handed over the map to Alex. Billie and Cameron looked at each other, both very confused. Marc showed where they came from, well he tried. Alex turned the map the other way up. Marc then realised what he had done. Alex gave the map back to Marc and told him what way to go.  
  
"Well?" Asked Cameron and Billie at the same time.  
  
"I had the map upside down." Marc said with a tiny grin on his face. Billie, Cameron and Futility all fell over anime style. Marc just stood there laughing.  
  
"We got to go that way." Marc pointed what way they had to go and they all headed off in that direction.  
  
I'm stopping there because I've updated this fanfic and my other one, which could you do me a big favour and vote. They are revelling their secrets. I know this is short and only just over two pages but it's coming up 7.30pm and I'm tired. Plus I should be eating soon. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon. LATER!!! 


	13. History Of Us

HEY HEY HEY!!! It's two days later and I still haven't started my project. Stupid fashion magazine!! Anyway, hello again. I'd like to let you know that I am partner with another writer. Her name is staryiceangel03. The fan is called Kareoke Insanity. No that is not my bad spelling. That is title of the fanfic. Anyway, please read it as it is mad and we need ideas for song for the bladers to sing.  
  
Max: Hey Star  
  
Hey Max? What you up too hun?  
  
Max: Seeing if you're any better.  
  
Thank you. I'm fine. Well since ya here, you wanna do the disclaimer??  
  
Max: My pleasure. Star does not own beyblade. She owns Billie and Marc in this story. Futility belongs to MK9 and Cameron to Clio  
  
And Friends!! He he  
  
Max: Oh yeah, and friends.  
  
Thanks Max! Anyway, time for chapter 13 of Bladers To The Limit. The Bladebreakers will appear in the next couple of chapters I promise.  
  
History Of Us!  
  
"Well?" Asked Cameron and Billie at the same time.  
  
"I had the map upside down." Marc said with a tiny grin on his face. Billie, Cameron and Futility all fell over anime style. Marc just stood there laughing.  
  
"We got to go that way." Marc pointed what way they had to go and they all headed off in that direction.  
  
An hour later, the group reached the Rising Sun Hotel. It was a small little lodge on the edge of town. It looked like a cottage that was connected to a barn. The barn had been converted into 5 other bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
The group entered the hotel. Once they had found out what way to go, they had been talking about how they met Mr. Dickinson and what life was like at their hometowns. Futility who had before been in a nutshell was starting to talk to the others.  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"My parents divorce when I was very little so I learnt to get long with life on my own. I thought I didn't need anyone else so I blocked everything out. I know I get shy when it comes to new people but I've changed a lot since I started to go to beyblade competitions." Cameron was the fist on to break the silence. He told everyone about how he helped his mother with the research at the BBA.  
  
"What's your mother's name?" Someone would ask about 2 times before Cameron would reply, "I'm not allowed to say. It's part of being in the BBA research program thing. I'm sure you'll all get to met her as we are likely to go to the BBA at some time."  
  
Cameron wasn't the only one who had a story to tell about their past.  
  
"I grew up in Germany. Everyone used to make fun of me because of my name, so I sort of blacked everyone out. I felt that everyone was out to get me. That I was the enemy of the world. So...I took up blading. I fought...I fought till I defeated all the people that made fun of me. Then, Mr. Dickinson...he saw me blade against a local. He asked me if I'd like to travel and battle different people. That I would become...part of a team. That was the bit I wasn't sure off. But...I had nothing to stay for in Germany. No friends...no family. So that's how I ended up here." Futility went on saying about how she hadn't no her family. She didn't know how they were so she didn't feel the need to stay where she was.  
  
Futility was starting to come out of her shell. Everyone now realised why she didn't want to be so included. She felt that everyone was out to get her.  
  
"What about you Billie? You seem really happy, where you from?"  
  
"Like Futility, I don't really have any memories of my family. About the only thing I remember is the Christmas when I got this necklace," Billie moved her hand to cover her necklace, "That must have been nearly 8 years ago. Since then, I've just moved around places. Friends of the family have let me stay at theirs and have shown me how to get on with my life. So, before I came here I lived in Japan. Basically, I've gone to school and learnt to blade in my hometown. Plus, it's the place where we met Mr. Dickinson at our local competition. And then, we came here. I'm hoping to get a lot better at beyblading by joining this team." All group realised now that each of them had a reason to start beyblading. Not because it was a game but because they all felt it would help them to become a better person in their own way.  
  
"Well, as you know, I've been beyblading a lot of my life. Since I was about 5 or 6. Since then, I've been entering competitions. My family have always been there to help me on my way and have helped me pay for parts for my blade. Then I met Billie and we trained together for a long time. We entered our local comp last year and we both got to won. We entered again this year and got all the way to the end and won. That when we met Mr. Dickinson and became part of this team." Marc told the group about how he entered other competitions and hadn't done to well till 4 years ago and he first entered his local competition and went all the way to the top no problem and stayed there to the present day.  
  
~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~  
  
The group entered their rooms. There was a main living room in the middle and two bedrooms that joined onto it. Each bedroom had two single beds. They checked out the rooms and sat down. Cameron noticed something on the table.  
  
"Look!" He pointed at the object on the table. He picked it up and turned it over. It was a letter. It had 'To The New Bladers In Town' on the front of it. Cameron just sat there looking at it, then flicking it over and looking at the other side. Futility grabbed it off him and pulled back the flap. She pulled out the letter inside and gave Cameron a weird look while flapping the letter by his face,  
  
"Letters are for reading, not just for looking at!"  
  
Billie gave a little giggle and Marc a smirk. Cameron snatched the letter off of Futility and unfolded. They each sat on the edge of their seats, ears open and ready to listen. (Ears open is just a say of saying they were going to listen very carefully but it sounds better.)  
  
'Dear team,  
I am glad you found the hotel and you had some time to get to know each other. You have 3 days to; think of a team name, to get to know each other better, and to get some training and get a feel of each other's technique.  
  
After those 3 days, a limo will be sent to pick you all up from the hotel. You will be taken to the BBA in France where we will look at your skills and blades.  
  
Good luck, see you in France.  
  
Mr. Dickinson'  
  
Cameron placed the letter on top of the envelope that was on the table. They all sat back in their seats. So they had three days to; get to know each other better, to get some training in and think of a team name. Not a lot to do for a group of people who had just met.  
  
"Well, first off, we need to sort out who's sleeping where." Billie said as she pulled her feet up on to the sofa.  
  
"Well, I think you two," Cameron looked in the direction of the girls, "in one room and me and Marc in the other."  
  
"Yeah, that seems like a good idea."  
  
So Billie and Futility went to one bedroom and Cameron and Marc to the other. Their bags were already in the hotel. Mr. Dickinson had them in the limo when he left and had them delivered to the hotel.  
  
In the girls' room, they were talking about girl stuff. Futility was trying to get out of the topic. Luckily, Billie got the picture and they talked about something else.  
  
"Would you like to have a bit beast?" Billie asked trying to think of something they had in common.  
  
Futility nodded.  
  
'I've said too much about my self already. They wouldn't understand. My life's to confusing.' Futility thought as she unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her blade. It was like Kai's but had different colours, black, purple and green. She also pulled out another bag that had the words 'BLADER' written all over it. It contained parts for her blade. She took them both in to the living room leaving Billie on her own. Billie didn't see the point in unpacking her clothes so she just pulled out her blade, blade parts and her pjs. She then zipped her suitcase back up and placed it on the floor next to her bed.  
  
In the boys' room, they were talking about the BBA.  
  
"Since you've been in the BBA research team, you must know a lot about the BBA and other teams right?"  
  
"Yeah. I've seen a lot of bey battles." Cameron pulled out his blade and a box that had parts in it. Something fell out of the box when he pulled it out. Marc picked it up but before giving it to Cameron had a look at it. I didn't look like something he had.  
  
"What this?" He said as he passed the object back to it's owner.  
  
"It's something from the research centre that was giving to me before I left. It a one in a kind piece." Cameron said as he placed it in the box.  
  
"Cool! Maybe you could show me what it does one day?"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
Back in the living room, Futility had placed her blade and bag on the table. She was flicking through the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch.  
  
'They wouldn't understand why I'm not telling them,' she thought to herself. In the end she gave up on finding something to watch and grabbed her blade and headed out.  
  
"Where you going?" Billie asked, as Futility was about to close the door, "Z?"  
  
"Why must one go any where when one has no where to go?" She didn't turn around but knew that the silence from Billie meant she wasn't planning on asking any questions any time soon.  
  
Billie looked at the blade in her hand.  
  
'There's got to be some place where I can do some battling round here.'  
  
"I'm going to find some action!" Billie shouted as she opened the door.  
  
"What?" Both Cameron and Marc popped their heads out of their bedroom door but Billie had already gone. Cameron headed to the door and opened to see if Billie was far but she had already got to the stairs by the time he got there. Marc went to the closed door of the girls' bedroom. He knocked. No one answered so he opened the door slightly. He looked in and couldn't see anyone so he opened it fully.  
  
"Fut...Zero? Zero? Z?" Marc walked into the room and knocked on the bathroom door, "hello?" No one answered.  
  
"Maybe she went out too?" Marc called out as he walked back to the living room. Cameron raised one shoulder and then headed to the sofa, which the control for the TV was on. Marc followed and sat next to him. They flicked through all the channels trying to find something to watch.  
  
'What's the point? The arrow never points the right way.' Futility thought as she walked down a typical English street. She glanced at the shop windows, seeing if anything would really give her a reason to go in.  
  
"Come blade the best beyblader in these streets. See if you have what it takes to become a champ."  
  
This caught Futility's attention as she headed where the voice was coming from. She pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered round the blader.  
  
"See if you have what it takes by blading our champ. If you win, you get £200 in cash!!" Some people nominated their children, each one having their blade shattered as the ruthless blader went in for an attack. After each battle the ruthless blader would give an evil laugh like an evil scientist who had just made his monster come to life.  
  
"Who's my next victim?" Ask the blader who's head seemed to had got a lot bigger in the past 5 seconds. Futility couldn't take it any more and stepped forward with the look of determination in her eye.  
  
"You? Fine, this shouldn't take to long." Laughed the bigheaded blader.  
  
"Let the beybattle begin!!!" Called the host, "3..." Both bladers put their blades in their launchers, "2..." They got a grip on their launchers, "1..." They tightened their grip, "LET IT RIP!!" They released their blades and they flew into the dish.  
  
"The name's Addy! Remember it as I'm the persons who's gonna bring you DOWN!!!"  
  
"Oh YEAH!!! BRING IT ON!!!" Shouted Futility, "Attack!!" Her blade flew into Addy's, but it didn't move. Futility's blade was knocked back.  
  
"MWAAAA!! You really think that with that stupid blade of yours is going to bet me? That's a joke."  
  
"If it's not the power of you that decided weather you win or lose but the faith in which you have." Futility came out with another riddle sort of sentence.  
  
"What??" Addy was confused now which meant he wasn't focusing on the battle.  
  
"Let's just say..." started Futility with a grin starting to emerge on her face, "they bigger they are, THE HARDER THEY FALL!!" Her blade went into another attack and hit Addy's blade into the edge of the dish causing it to leave a dent in the side. "You think that little attack will give you a boost," Addy smile as he regained his balanced and pointed at Futility, "You've just made the biggest mistake...MWAAA...Rise Black Mage!!" A bright light came from the centre of his blade. Everyone but Addy had to shield their eyes from the light. Once again he let out an evil laugh. When the light faded, a huge black dragon was visible. It had purple eyes, which were locked on Futility. Futility took a step back and looked at the huge monster in front of her. Addy had an evil smirk on his face and was looking at his monster that he had called forward.  
  
"Meet Black Mage!! My bit beast!!" He raised an arm again in the direction of his bit beast. Futility was still looking at the huge bit beast in front of her. She'd never seen anything like it.  
  
"Don't give up Z!!"  
  
Futility heard a voice from the crowd. She didn't know anyone here so how did they know her name. Then she locked eyes with Billie. Billie stood there with a look of faith on her face.  
  
"You can do it! Just believe in yourself! I'm right be hide you all the way!"  
  
(AN: I've been writing for about 2-3 hours and I'm on my 6 cup of tea. Lol!)  
  
Futility nodded. She looked at the bit beast and then closed her eyes.  
  
'Believe in yourself. Focus! Focus!'  
  
All of a sudden, a bring light appeared in front of Futility's heart in the shape of a flame. The light then went up towards the sky and then came back down into her blade. Everyone had to cover their eyes again because the light was a bit brighter than before. It took about a minute for the light to fade and for everyone to see what had happened. Everyone's attention was at the other monster that had appeared above Futility's blade. It was a huge purple wolf with black wings. The creature looked at Futility who nodded and looked back at Addy.  
  
"You're going to be sorry for every calling your bit beast into this. Go Memoria!" The wolf attacked the dragon who was forced of the arena.  
  
Addy and the host just stood there with their mouths hung open. Futility's blade flew back into her hand. She took a long look at her new bit beast. Billie, on the other hand, was making her way over to the host and Addy who were trying to run away but were surrounded by people who had watched the battle. Futility walked over to were Billie was and stood next to her.  
  
"I think you owe my friend here some money!" Billie crossed her arms and looked at Futility who also had her arms crossed and was looking at the freaks in front of them.  
  
"You think we're scared of you because you cheated at a bey battle." Addy said trying his hardest to look tough.  
  
"Oh I think you'll give her the money." They two men turned around to see two boys standing with their bladers ready to launch.  
  
"Think we should help them?" Whispered a boy to another. The other boy didn't say anything but walked towards the group of bladers who was followed by four other boys.  
  
Marc and Cameron lowered their blades when they saw the group of boys heading towards them. Addy and the host also look at the group of boys coming towards them. Billie and Futility turned around to see what was be hide them that had spooked the two men out. They both stood there in shock at who they saw.  
  
"Are you going to give these people their money or am I going to have to teach you a lesson in the bey stadium?" One of them said in a very serious voice. The host reached into his pocket and placed the money in Futility's hand.  
  
"Now get out of our sight," said another of the boys. The two men ran of the stage and pushed their way through the crowd of people.  
  
Marc and Cameron joined the girls who were standing in front of the group who had just got them their money. One of them held their hand out to shake Futility's who just turned her nose up to it. The others gave a little giggle. The boy pulled his hand back and looked at his group.  
  
"That was an amazing battle! I haven't seen someone get their bit beasts in a long time!" Said the smallest of the five.  
  
"You in a team?" Asked the blacked haired boy who saw standing at the back of the group.  
  
"Yeah," replied Marc, "we got together today. Mr. Dickinson set us up."  
  
"So you're the new group he mentioned on the phone," the smallest boy said whilst opening up his laptop.  
  
"So that's them Kenny?" came a voice from the laptop.  
  
"What was that??" Marc said looking at the laptop and the boy named Kenny.  
  
"I'm not a that, I'm a bit beast! The name's Dizzy!" replied the laptop. The groups laughed apart from two people.  
  
"My name's Tyson, that's Max," the blonde hair boy waved, "at the back is Rei," the black haired boy gave a little smile, "that one with the talking laptop is Kenny and the quiet one over there is Kai!" The slate and midnight haired boy just stood there, with his eyes closed and his arms across his chest.  
  
"I'm Marc, that's Cameron," Cameron nodded slightly, "This is Billie," Billie gave a little wave a mouthed the word 'Hi,' "and the quiet one in our group is Futility but your bested to call her Zero or Z!"  
  
And There IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Bladebreakers have entered the Bladers To The Limit story!!!  
  
Max: YEAH I'M IN IT!  
  
Yep! I'm stopping there because I'm a bit tired from writing. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It's longer than my other ones because I felt that I had nothing better to do and that you, my loving fans, yes you, deserved a nice long chapter!!! SO what do you think? Tell the truth and I'll be happy. Anyway, now that that's done I best get started on my project.  
  
Max: AWWWW! Poor Star! What are you doing for it?  
  
You don't wanna know Max, you don't wanna know. Anyway, thank you for reading. Thank you Max for being the only blader who's nice to me. Maybe I'll have Rei in next week? Ok. I'll see ya'll soon! BYE!!!  
  
Max: LATER!! 


	14. Who You Calling Slut?

HOLY CRAP SHIT DONKEY?? SORRY!!! I didn't know how long it had been since I updated. So it's no 5.30pm and I'm going to write a chapter as much as I can before Eastenders. MOON MAN! *giggles* Ok, I bet you want lots and lots of reason why I haven't updated. Well here they are:  
  
SATS!!! I had mock SATS but there over till April-May so wish me good luck.  
  
Other fics. My other Fic, And So It Begins I updated so I didn't update this.  
  
I'm planning my First Yu-Gi-Oh fic song I've been throwing ideas about.  
  
Busy. I've had weekends where I've had no homework but I've been playing Final Fantasy X-2. Oh shit, now I'm going to have real emotions in my head.  
  
And there are other reasons but I can't think of them now. Now that that's over, here is the lovely Rei. *Gets run over by Rei fans*  
  
Rei: *signing autographs* Thanks for coming, Very nice of you.  
  
Ok get lost. *Presses delete button on remote thingy. *  
  
Everyone: NOO! *Disappear! *  
  
That's better.  
  
Rei: *gives Star the dirtiest look! *  
  
Hey it's my story.  
  
Rei: Fine. Why am I here???  
  
I want you to do the disclaimer thing and to tell people about my email.  
  
Rei: Ok! StarSakura does not own Beyblade. Also, here Fanfiction email is up for emailing. It is AnimeAngel_FF@hotmail.com and is ready for all of your emails.  
  
Thanks Rei. The reason it says AnimeAngel is because I might change my name to that to let you know before I do. Ok, on with the story. This chapter is different from the others because I read one like this and I had to write one for my self.  
  
Who you calling Slut? =================  
  
The two girls were sat on the swings singing a song from the days they went to school together.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Said one of the girls.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Said the other.  
  
"What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?" They both shouted as the swings went up and down.  
  
"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
  
I can see a place that's something like this  
  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
  
Still I know that I can never go back" Sang the first girl.  
  
"But those things I've seen  
  
In those hazy dreams  
  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
  
Everything's so different  
  
That it brings me to my knees," the other girl continued.  
  
. Both of the girls jumped off the swings, linked arms and skipped around the park still singing their song.  
  
"And though I know the world of real emotion  
  
Has surrounded me  
  
I won't give in to it  
  
Now I know that forward is the  
  
Only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
  
"You'll never be alone."" They both sang together once again  
  
*_______________*__________________*________________*______________*  
  
The group returned to the Bladebreakers hotel where they told them about how they met. Both Futility and Kai just sat there with their eyes closed, MP3 player on (In Futility's case) and arms crossed across their chest/breasts.  
  
After about 20 minutes, both Max and Cameron were looked at each very closely.  
  
'I know him' was one of the thoughts going through Cameron's head.  
  
'It can't be...can it?' was the though in Max's head.  
  
After about another 10 minutes, Billie had gone to help Max and Tyson with the drinks. Rei and Marc were still talking but the subject had changed a long time ago. Now they were talking about last weeks Never Mind the Buzzscocks. (I LOVE THAT SHOW *cheekiest grin ever*) Futility and Kai were still in still mood and were showing no signs of coming out of it soon.  
  
*_______________*__________________*________________*______________*  
  
The next day, the two groups agreed to meet at the local beybattle centre for some training.  
  
The night before the group had decided on a name but were going to keep it under their hats until they saw Mr. Dickinson again.  
  
The Bladebreakers had reached the centre before the others as once again, Marc had the map upside, even Tyson was there and it was 8am. The only person who wasn't was Kenny.  
  
"Kenny's coming later. He had to talk to someone first," Rei informed Marc while they sign the groups in so they could enter the centre. They all entered the centre talking about stuff they had watched last night. That is apart from Billie, Cameron, Max and Tyson who were listening to how Tyson had put all restaurants on red alert when they went to Italy.  
  
About 20 minutes after the groups had gone in, Kenny arrived with a girl.  
  
"Is that her?" The girl asked pointing towards the direction our two favourite groups were practicing. Kenny nodded and an evil grin appeared on the girl's face as they made their way towards them.  
  
Tyson and Marc weren't in a battle so went up to meet the two. Kenny introduced Marc to the girl.  
  
"Are you sure that's her chief?" She asked again pointing towards a battle.  
  
"Hai."  
  
They girl walked towards the battle which had just finished and placed her hands on her hips and put one foot forward.  
  
(Day two of writing)  
  
"Hey look...the sluts back!"  
  
The so-called 'slut' looked down towards her feet before turning to face the name-caller.  
  
"I didn't know you went anyway. When did you get back then?" The 'slut' replied as she turned around. The boys had gathered round by chief who was opening up his laptop.  
  
"Finally! A real cat fight," Dizzy said as the chief loaded up the camera, which was installed.  
  
"That's not far Hilary! You can't walk up to Billie and say that!" Max said and he walk towards the two girls but stop when the girls' expressions on their faces change. The two walked towards each other and started jumping up and down.  
  
The boys and Futility just stood still looking confused at the girls...that was until Hilary hit Billie. Everyone stepped back and hid be hide the glass wall, which looked into the arena from the corridor.  
  
"HILARY! What was that for?"  
  
"That's for 3 years and not coming to the detentions."  
  
The group fell over anime style and slowly walked back into the room, which had turned into a sumo-wresting arena.  
  
"You know each other?" asked Tyson who was keeping away Hilary as he too was due a detention.  
  
*_______________*_____FLASH________*______BACK____*______________*  
  
Two little girls of the age of 10 were sat outside an airport. One had light brown hair that came to her hips. She had sea blues eyes that stood out. The girl was wearing a dark blue jumper that had a picture of two white wings on the back. She was also wearing jeans that were rolled up at the bottom to show her cream boots.  
  
The other girl had dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes that were lost in though. She was wearing a pink sleeve- less top, which had the letter 'H' printed on the front in black. A pair of black cords flowed down from the top to the floor.  
  
Tear started to appear on the girls' checks as they hugged each other.  
  
"Don't go!" cried the girl in the pink.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to."  
  
A man came over and picked up the girl's suitcase and placed it on a trolley and started walking to the airport entrance doors. The blue-eyed girl followed the man never looking back at her teary-eyed friend.  
  
"I don't want you to go," whispered the brown-eyed girl as one of her closest friend walked away from her and the past.  
  
*_______________*_____PRESENT______*______TIME______*______________*  
  
"Pathetic," Futility said to herself as she looked towards the friends reunited.  
  
The boys all headed towards the girls who were now taking about something they remember from when they were little. Hilary notices that Tyson was standing around doing nothing and then she remember he had a detention. Hilary turned around and gave Tyson the biggest dirty look, her eyes turn dark red. Tyson noticed this and started to edge away from her, taking step by step backwards. Tyson ended up falling over into a beystadium. Hilary walked towards Tyson and moved in close to his face so he only focused on her.  
  
"You miss detention and then you don't even use that time for something useful. You just stand around and, I'm guessing, dreaming about what you've going to have when you get to eat next?" Hilary said as her dark red eyes turned into flames. The rest of the group just laughed, well, at least the group that didn't think life was so glum and lonely.  
  
"Take a chill pill will ya! I'm a growing boy and I need my food."  
  
"Relax Hilary. Give the boy some rest will ya," Max said as he eased Hilary away from Tyson, "Tyson just had a little break. It's a shock to see you be nice to someone else that we've only just met."  
  
"WHAT'S THAT MENT TO MEAN?!?" Shouted Hilary as she watched Max hide be hide Rei. Hilary can get scary at time, even when it comes to the small things like, who's turn it is to clean that sides in the kitchen to 'who let the last one rip', if you get what I mean.  
  
*________________*_________________*________________*________________*  
  
At 7.30pm that night, they were all sat around a huge table at inside a posh restaurant in town. The restaurant was painted in different shades if red, yellow, and orange with tints of other colours in places. The two groups were not the only people sat at the table, Mr. Dickinson, and Tyson's Grandpa. (Does anyone know his first name?) They all had a menu in front of them and were picking a starter, main meal and dessert, plus a few side orders to share. Then there was Tyson. Tyson had 3 starters, 2 mains, 4 desserts and about 8 different smaller side orders. That was all for now, he was planning on having at least another 2 desserts and 2 side orders.  
  
"...Um...is that all, sir?" asked the waiter as he used up three pages to fill just Tyson's food.  
  
*________________*_________________*________________*________________*  
  
3 hours later, everyone had finished their food. Well, to put it more to the point, everyone had been sat around for and hour while Tyson finished his so called 'meal.' Tyson placed one hand on his stomach and one hand on top of his head and gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Remind me never to eat with Tyson," said Marc as looked for where he placed his mobile as the table was now covered in plates from Tyson's feast.  
  
*________________*_________________*________________*________________*  
  
The group walked back towards their hotels. On their way back they passed a park.  
  
"I remember now!"  
  
"Remember what?" Asked Kenny, confused by the fact that something was said which seemed to have nothing to do with what was happening.  
  
"Hilary...remember that song we learnt when we were about 9 years old?" Billie asked as she walked towards the swings in the park.  
  
"Um...I think so...what was it called again?" Hilary asked as she headed towards the swing next to Billie.  
  
"Are you going to be long?" Asked Tyson as he noticed the girls started to swing using their feet.  
  
"Don't know why?"  
  
"Well, I've got things to do."  
  
"And they have training tomorrow morning, nice and early," added with a satisfied smirk after hearing the others grown.  
  
"Tough luck Bladebreakers," added Cameron, as he knew that he didn't have training tomorrow early.  
  
"Well,"added Marc, "I asked Marc if they had training and if we could join them so looks like training tomorrow. I hope your ok with that."  
  
You could hear Max, Tyson, Rei and Kenny laugh at the fact that Cameras draw had dropped.  
  
"Let's go!" Marc started to walk away from the park and towards their hotels, "coming Billie?"  
  
"No, I'm going to hang out here for a bit."  
  
*________________*_________________*________________*________________*  
  
"I know the name of that song now!" shouted Hilary as they started to swing again, "Real Emotions!" "Oh yeah," Billie laughed remember it, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?" They both shouted as the swings went up and down.  
  
"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
  
I can see a place that's something like this  
  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
  
Still I know that I can never go back" Sang Billie.  
  
"But those things I've seen  
  
In those hazy dreams  
  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
  
Everything's so different  
  
That it brings me to my knees," Hilary continued.  
  
Both of the girls jumped off the swings, linked arms and skipped around the park still singing their song.  
  
"And though I know the world of real emotion  
  
Has surrounded me  
  
I won't give in to it  
  
Now I know that forward is the  
  
Only way my heart can go  
  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
  
"You'll never be alone."" They both sang together once again.  
  
*________________*_________________*________________*________________*  
  
Ok I know it took a long time to be update but I am one again having a night mare with my Microsoft word and only got to write this because I went away and they have a computer that has word so there ya go. It's been nearly one month since I've started this and I am so sorry it's taken so long. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed. I can't put your names down, as I can't look it up on the review page at the moment but thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now, the next chapter may take longer to update but this is because I've got SATS coming up and also I've got lots of stuff to do for them. I hope you understand. Ok before I go I'm not having much luck with my other fan fiction on Beyblade so I'd going to add what I put at the end of it and the voting options. Here's what happened at the end of my other fic And So It Begins! Life As A Teenage Blader!  
  
AND SO IT BEGINS! LIFE AS A TEENAGE BALDER! =========================================  
  
"You've got too...I don't know?" Eddie said.  
  
"I've got a good one." Kai gave an evil grin. 'Pay back time!'  
  
"Well...spit it out!!" Eddie, Steve and Emily shouted, all leaning in to hear what Kai had though up. Kai would think of the best dare, as it was Tyson's fault that Kai's lovely black and midnight blue hair has gone a Maxie blonde.  
  
"Well...here's what I think." The group all leaned in to her what Kai had planned for Tyson. Tyson was trying his hardest to hear what they were staying. He would lean in only to have himself pushed back into a seat.  
  
"Come on this isn't far!"  
  
AND HERE ARE THE VOTING OPTIONS IN TWO PARTS!!  
  
PART A –America  
  
Choice 1: Kari doesn't know who Max is  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Rei remembers something about Kari that could affect Max.  
  
PART B –Boy's and Emily in Japan.  
  
Choice 1: Tyson is dared to go with out his favourite foods for two days. All he can eat is healthy diet food!!  
  
OR  
  
Choice 2: Tyson has to be a girl for two days. That means acting like a girl, dressing like a girl and being treated like a girl.  
  
So far I have only got one vote but if you want to know what happens in the story and what's going on in America then click on my name and chose my other fan fiction to find out. Anyway, it's late so I've got to get off coz it's nearly 11pm. I'll add a note to my other fic to let the other readers know but till then have a great half-term and remember...LET IT RIP!! 


	15. The Power Within

HELLO!!! HELLO!!! HELLO!!! I know this is a late update but like I said I've lost word on my computer and I can only write these when I always. But anyway, I want to make a dedication to friends because it finished on Friday and I was so upset that I'm going to go and buy it! Ok so for the first time ever in a StarSakura fanfic...questions!!  
  
A lovely MK9 asked: 'Never Mind the Buzzscocks. Is it hilarious? I won't accept it otherwise.' It is great. It's a quiz show but it's extreme. They have things like they have a music video from like the '40-'70 and then they have to guess out of five people which one was in the band or group. It's just mad. I might include it later, like a Beyblade special, let me know what you think of that idea! Ok I'm going to shut up and let Max do the rest.  
  
Max: Hey...okay so I guess I'm doing the disclaimer!  
  
Nodded  
  
Max: Star doesn't own Beyblade. Let's get on with the story because I want to know what happens.  
  
The Power Within ============  
  
It was a tiring day training and the two groups were really tired. They had gone through every training they could have gone through. They had battled nearly every member that was in both the teams.  
  
"I just want to go to sleep!" Billie, Cameron, Max and Rei moaned.  
  
"I just want my breakfast. Why didn't you wake me up earlier so that I could have had a small breakfast." Tyson cried as it was very uncommon for him to every miss a meal, breakfast was his favourite. A small meal for Tyson was normally the same size as about four big English breakfasts. It worried the groups about how much Tyson could eat and still ask for more later that day. He was like an food eating machine. Sometimes they wondered why Tyson was a blader and not a food tester.  
  
"Tyson shut up...you can eat later!" Futility shouted.  
  
[2 hours later, and lots of moaning, groaning and tummy rumbles later]  
  
"FOOD!!" Tyson screamed as they headed towards 'Buddy's Breakfast Bar!' It was a little café that was placed on the outskirts of the city. Even though it was very small, it was one of the best-known cafés around because of its friendly safe and great food.  
  
They two groups headed in and sat in two booths that were placed at the back of the café. Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa were already at the café as they were meeting a member of staff from the BBA to know where the next tournament will be held and any other information that they will need to know. The tournament was to see which new group was the best, then they would be sent of to another tournament where they would face past and present champions from all around the world. There was a little twist to it though, each new comer would train with one of the group that were taking part in the champion tournaments, this is why the group was training with the Bladebreakers at not training on their own. This made it interesting because if a group had to face the team they trained with, they would know there moves and would make it harder to win the battle.  
  
"You said on the phone that you had a name for your team Marc," Mr. Dickinson said as he needed to give a name to the BBA before Friday so that he could register them in the tournament.  
  
"Bladers Unlimited!" Marc replied.  
  
"Yeah!! Bladers To The Limit!!" Billie shouted from the other booth.  
  
"Well that's means that I can give the person from the BBA your name when they come."  
  
"When are they comin'?" Tyson's Grandpa asked as he watched Tyson tell the waiter the 'breakfast' that he wanted.  
  
"They should be here in about half an hour to an hour."  
  
[45 minutes later]  
  
"Man I'm full up!" Tyson said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well there's a first for everything," Kai said as he took a sip of coke.  
  
"Did my ears just break down or did Kai just make a joke?" A smirk appeared on Tyson's face and you could hear the others slightly giggle.  
  
Even though they two groups had bonded well, Futility and Kai still rarely spoke to each other or for that fact, to anyone. They had so much in common but because they never spoke they never knew. The other members had noticed this and had a plan to try and work out a way to get them to at least talk to each other.  
  
"Yo, Mr. D, is it ok if we go to town so we can look at Beyblade pieces because this is getting boring and you don't need us here?" Max asked as they had no real reason of being there.  
  
"Fine but don't go getting in to trouble because it's no good if you get in trouble before the tournament because you might get kicked out."  
  
"Ok. Later!"  
  
Now, it was only Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa left. They started talking about what else they needed to plan before they had to go to the tournament.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?"  
  
"Ah, Judy. How are you?"  
  
"Very well thank you. I believe we have some tournament issues to go through?"  
  
"Yes. The teams name is Bladers Unlimited and these are the members." Mr. Dickinson passed Judy the information on the teams.  
  
"Let's see. Captain Marc. Members; Billie, Futility...and...Cameron." Judy paused and looked at the information on Cameron. "I didn't know he had gone to join a team. I thought he had just gone to a little tournament."  
  
"You know Cameron?"  
  
"Yes.......He's Maxie's brother!"  
  
"You want a fight?"  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
"Marc, remember what Mr. D said!"  
  
"Don't worry Billie. I'm not going to lose us a place in the tournament."  
  
"Oh, so you in the tournament?"  
  
"Well then let's make it interesting."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
  
"We have a double battle!"  
  
"Two against two for you two newbies!"  
  
"Fine! BRING IT ON!!"  
  
The four headed towards the dish that was placed in the garden of the Beyblade shop. The two unknown bladers stood at one of the dish and Billie and Marc stood at the other end. They got their blades out ready to launch. The other two unknown bladers were dressed the same. They were wearing black army boots and cargo trousers. They were also wearing black hoodys that had the 'HIM' logo on the back. To make them look more mysterious, they were wearing rectangular sunglasses so that you couldn't see their eyes.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!"  
  
The four released their blades and went in for a head on collision. They blades were tossed back and travelled round in a clockwise circle. An evil smirk appeared on the faces of the unknown bladers. They looked at each other and then looked at Billie and Marc.  
  
"I've got bigger fish to fry so let's end this quick!" The tallest blader raised an arm towards the arm and shouted, "we are the death bladers and we are going to destroy you and your stupid blades. Come forth!!!"  
  
Two bright light appeared from the death bladers' blades and two huge creatures appeared. One was a huge black ape appeared. It had piercing red eyes. Its teeth were ready to tear apart flesh. A dark cloud covered the sun so that the only light around was coming from the blades. Thunder could be heard in the background and it started to rain. Another creature appeared. It was another ape but this time it was a very dark purple. It had the same piercing red eyes and flesh ripping teeth.  
  
"What's up girly girl? Worried about getting your hair wet?"  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Once again the four blades went in for an attack but this time Marc and Billie's blades were forced back. The death bladers push Billie and Marc's blades together and then pulled away before going in for a collision and pushing the two blades together. The death bladers laughed.  
  
"This isn't a fair battle. They have bit beast Marc."  
  
"Don't worry Billie. Remember Futility's battle!"  
  
All of a sudden, a bring light appeared in front of Futility's heart in the shape of a flame. The light then went up towards the sky and then came back down into her blade. Everyone had to cover their eyes again because the light was a bit brighter than before. It took about a minute for the light to fade and for everyone to see what had happened. Everyone's attention was at the other monster that had appeared above Futility's blade. It was a huge purple wolf with black wings. The creature looked at Futility who nodded and looked back at Addy.  
  
"You're going to be sorry for every calling your bit beast into this. Go Memoria!" The wolf attacked the dragon who was forced of the arena.  
  
Billie nodded and looked towards the dark clouds that had appeared in the sky. She closed her eyes and thought about the battle that Futility had with Addy. 'Believe in yourself! Believe in yourself!'  
  
"We can do this Marc!"  
  
"Yeah! We've got this far and we can't let our team down!"  
  
"Your right Marc!!"  
  
And with that, two lights appeared from their blades. The bladers had to shield their eyes from the light as it seemed brighter that the one that appeared from Futility's blade. The death bladers stood back because they couldn't believe before their eyes, two unknown bladers were getting their bit beast just like that. Two creatures appeared from the light as it faded. One of the bit beast was a huge lion type creature. The beast had huge white wings. On its head and chest were metal plates that had red gems in the middle. (In case you didn't know this is Keroberos from CCS.) It stretched out its wings and looked towards Billie. The other creature was a huge black four-armed creature. It had huge wheel shapes on its back that acted like wings. (This is Bahamut from FFX. I don't know if that's how you spell it but I'll find out.) This creature stretched out its arms and looked towards Marc. Billie and Marc nodded at their new bit beasts you turned around and went in to attack the two apes.  
  
"But how??"  
  
"Meet Bahamut!" Marc shouted. He knew it was Bahamut because his family had a statue of him in their front garden as he was believed to be the guardian of their family when there was a huge fight between the beasts and local families. Sometimes at night, it was believed that Bahamut would be around the grounds of the house family so that no trouble would come to any of them. Local people used to say they could hear him at night, warning any other beast that he was protecting the family and that they would be in trouble if any damage were to come to the family.  
  
"And this is Keroberos, or Kero as he's better know!" Billie's family was also part of the battle that went on many years ago. Kero was believed to be her family's guardian beast and Billie would often thing that she could see Kero when she was scared watching over her. Kero had the power to change to a smaller creature so that he could follow the family without being seen by any one that may want to harm the people that he was protecting.  
  
"Bahamut..."  
  
"Kero..."  
  
"ATTACK!!" Billie and Marc shouted pushing the death bladers' blades against the edge of the dish. A long scratch mark was left where the blades had hit the dish. The other blades try to push back Billie and Marc's blades but because the last attack had done damage to their blades, they had lost some of their blade parts and so were not as powerful as they were before. The four blades collided and were pushed to the very edges of the dish. The four stepped back. Billie and Marc's blades moved back to the centre of the dish. The death bladers' blades landed on the outside pf the dish where they stopped meaning a victory for the Bladers Unlimited.  
  
The death bladers picked up their blades and ran towards the exit of the garden. One of them turned around and gave an evil glare towards the two which had defeated him. He then turned back to the way he was going and followed his partner. They shouted something but they couldn't be heard because a loud thunder crash that came from somewhere in the distance. The storm clouds that had appeared at the beginning of the battle were starting to disappear, allow the light from the sun to pour down and brighten up the dark garden.  
  
Billie and Marc looked at each other. They raised a hand and 'high fived.' Billie started to jump about like she did when she won the last battle of the tournament in her local town. Marc was looking at his blade and his new bit beast.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Hey Cameron! How are you honey?"  
  
"Great! I'm in a Beyblade team!"  
  
"That fantastic!"  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maxie hi!"  
  
"Hey Cameron. I see you've met my mom!"  
  
"What? But this is my mom!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"You're brothers."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Stop there for cliffhanger. Okay like I said, sorry for taking so long but I'm having writers block. However, I have he perfect way to end this story. Anyway, I want to know who you think should be paired with who. I have some ideas but I want to make this as much your fic as it is mine. Also, if you have an uncommon name like Billie, then let me know and I'll included it some when in the story. But apart from that, I really hope you liked this chapter as I found this really this really hard. Right, now for the thank yous for everyone who has read this story.  
  
Cloud38  
  
mistress-knowledgetree-9 (MK9) Thanks for being such a great fan and reading all my fics. I've got a new one that I think you might like.  
  
Clio36250 and friends. Oh and Cliff I'm glad your outta the mental house hun!  
  
Age-tenkey I will use your character later on!  
  
Koaxor Thanks for the reviews  
  
Also, thank you to everyone that's read this story but hasn't reviewed. Every reader means a lot to me! After all, you're the reason that this fan fic is still around. I may be speeding this up because I don't want it to have to many chapters. I hope you continue to follow this story to the end. And remember!!!!  
  
LET IT RIP!!! 


	16. My Mothe's Secret

whispers from corner Before the scary from round the corner come and kill me for not updating I wanna say thanks for putting up with me. You see I've just started my gcse's a year early and I had to write the first chapter of a story. Also, I'm starting up a website so that you can find out about when I should update and stuff like that sooner. The addy is its in the making so you know but it will be great. Now, about the story, I started it in the summer holidays but wasn't in the mood for typing and I didn't like how that chapter was going so I've change how it was going to go. Oh and whoever said I have a lazy ass...you are so bloody right, but I'm doing something now ok! Anyway, I don't own beyblade.

_My Mother's Secret_

Max's point of view

I can't believe that she could keep something like that from me. All the time I would stay with her and she never though about saying something? Man! I wonder what else I don't know? I don't know what to think any more. I remember playing with a kid like me when I was about 4 but I never knew he was my brother. Who knows I might have a sister who lives in Turkey for all I know. It's like in Shrek 2, when he can't get to sleep after meeting his in-laws, well that's sorta what I feel like. Those words from that song just keeping going through my head...

'I need some sleep, I can't go on like this.

I've tried counting sheep but there's one I always miss.'

Cameron's point of view

'Everyone says, ' I'm getting down to low. Everyone says, you just gotta let it go, you just gotta let it go.''

Max's POV

''You've just gotta let it go.''

Cameron's POV

'I need some sleep, time to put the old horse down.

I'm in to deep and the wheels keep spinning round.'

Max's POV

'Everyone says, ' I'm getting down to low. Everyone says, you just gotta let it go, you just gotta let it go.''

Cameron's POV

''You've just gotta let it go.''

I really don't know what to feel now. ''Just gotta let it go...'' I know it need to let it go. They did it for mine...our own good I'm sure. I remember my dad talking to my mum one day about something, I didn't know what it was about but that was the last time I saw him, at least when Max was there too. I wonder what life would have been like if I had know earlier about Max...It strange, I would have though I would have been more upset towards my parents but I'm not...Damm Training!!! There gonna kill me if I don't get there quick.

Max's POV

I wonder what Cameron's thinking...I've just realised, I got to see both my parents, I never heard dad say anything about someone else coming to stay while I was away. Imagine if he hadn't see my...our dad for years...I wonder how long I've been laying here? What! Oh man...TRAINING!!! I totally forgot!

Normal

It had been a couple of hours since the brothers had found out about their relation. Everyone had been affected. Judy had gone off somewhere to clear her head. Mr. Dickinson had to rush off to another meeting and the bladers headed off to where they would be training.

"Did anyone call them to say not to worry about training?" Marc shouted as he dusted off his blade. A sweet drop appeared on everyone's head.

"I'll go now," Hilary jumped up some her seat on the floor and began to run towards the exit of the arena when she crashed into someone, "watch it will ya!"

"Sorry Hilary," Hilary looked up in surprise to see Cameron to be standing above her, "Here let me help you up."

"I was just gonna call you to say don't worry about coming to training. You can go back if you want?"

"Nah! Don't wanna let me team down." Cameron pulled Hilary up onto her feet and began walking towards where the rest of team was.

"I'd better still call Maxie," Hilary continued to run towards the phone box in the main lobby.

"Cam, what you doing here?" Billie asked as Cameron came and sat next to her. He pulled out his blade, dusted it off, placed it in its launcher and aimed towards a near by dish.

"Training," Cameron grabbed Billie's blade and held it in front of her, " Wanna go?"

Billie took her blade and stood up, looking down at Cameron at all time, "Bring it on boy!"

"Oh you got it little girl!"

Other matches started to take place too, Futility was facing Rei, Kai against Marc and Tyson against his belly in an eating contest. Hilary and Kenny were watching over the battles, Kenny was calculating they strengths and weaknesses with Dizzy's help and Hilary was watching to see what they needed to practice on, her training plans had often helped the Bladebrakers and she was hoping it would help the Bladers Unlimited.

"Hilary did you get hold of Max?" Kenny asked as he typed away at his laptop, he didn't look up when Hilary began to walk towards him.

"I'm guessing he may have gone for a walk or he's a sleep because no one picked up, I had to leave a message.'

an hour and a half later

Everyone had swapped partners. Tyson was now facing Marc, Billie against Rei, Cameron against Kai and Futility was practising her launch in one of the spear dishes.

"Sorry I'm so late!"

Silence came across the room. Everyone looked towards the hallway where the voice echoed from. A dark figure began to appear.

Cameron's POV

I knew when I came to training that I'd more that likely see Max but I never really thought about what I'd do when I saw him. When I saw him running down that hallway, I didn't know what to do. Continue blading? Run away? Go sit in a corner and hope he wouldn't see me? Go talk to him? I didn't know what I was going to do, I didn't know what he was going to do. Would he like me? Would I just be another person? All theses thoughts came rushing into my head and I didn't know which one I should follow. I just took and deep breathe and turned to face the where Max was coming from. You could soon see his green and orange outfit as he became clearer in the light. I didn't look at the others but I knew they were looking at me, waiting to see what I would do. I could tell their eyes shifted from me to him and then back to me. I just stood there looking at that dark tunnel. That dark tunnel that...that the brother I never knew I had was running through. The foot steps began to get clearer. All I could do was breathe. It felt like my whole body had got really heavy, I couldn't lift my feet, move my arms; even turn my head. Now you could clearly see Max's outfit. I still couldn't clearly see his face though. I couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, angry, god knows what he was feeling, I couldn't tell. At that point I just wanted to run like hell. Run far away. Pretend that today never happened. That it was all some strange dream. That I could redo all today but it wouldn't be anything like now. I could be on the beach with my fellow team mates training. We could be eating hot dogs and Tyson would smell them from his car as he and the team drove past. He would tell the driver to stop jump out and buy about six, them come and join us. Rei would follow, and go and tell Marc that he had to go and meet Mr. D to tell him about the team and whatever. Max would be off somewhere getting stuff for his blade with Kenny and Hilary. Kai would be stay in the car, with a stone look on his face, waiting for Marc to get in the car to see Mr. Dickinson. Then once he was round the corner, me, Billie and Rei would go and swim in the water, splashing each other and sneaking up be hide each other and jumping up to scare them. Futility would be sat some rock not far away, getting a sun tan, while random people would come and say 'hello' and she would just either hold her hand up to block the view of their face or just give them a dirty look. Tyson would be on like his twentieth hotdog and the guy who owned the stand would have to run off and get some more. Why couldn't the day have gone like that? I wouldn't have to worry about Max and him being my brother, or anything else that might have been forgotten that I might have needed to know. Instead, I was glued here to this spot, look at a dark hallway, waiting for Max to exit. I don't know!

Normal

It was clear at that moment everyone was unsure of what to do. The closer Max got the more tense it seemed to get. Even Futility and Kai had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going to happen. No one knew what was going to happen. Would one of them punch the other? Maybe they'd both just leave? Who knew!

Max's POV

I don't really know why I'm coming here. Cameron could be here. I can't let the team down. For all I know, I could be getting myself worked up over nothing. As I get closer to the light at what seems like a tunnel of darkness that will last forever, I just seemed to have a clear head. No thoughts on why they didn't tell me...us, why would they leave something like this out of our life's for so many years; why wouldn't they tell us? Is strange, they more I say things like 'we' or 'us', 'our' the more I get use to the idea of having a brother. Someone I can share my thoughts with, someone who I can fight over the TV remote with, someone...someone who I can hang out with, someone...to fight about whose got it is on the playstation and Xbox. I guess its not that bad, its just getting use to having another person part of the family, and the idea that my parents knew and we didn't. As I get to the end of the tunnel, I can see the figures of the two teams. I can just make out whose who. When I worked out which on was Cameron, all I could do was look in that direction. Clearer they got, I knew, the clearer I became. I was beginning to wonder if I hadn't shouted whether I could have turned back, I didn't want to turn back but I knew that if I hadn't shouted I might have run away without thinking about it. I had to face this head on.

Normal

When Max final got to the end of the hallway, everyone didn't know where to look. Max and Cameron just stared at each other, not moving a muscle. It stayed like this for a few minutes. Max opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked towards the floor trying to gather his thoughts before looking at Cameron again. By the time Max had looked back up, Cameron had began to walk towards him. Max began to open his mouth again but closed before a chance of any words escaping.

"Look," Cameron began, "I know this isn't easy for either of us but lets try not let it change anything."

"Sure," Max held out his hand for Cameron to shake, "but if you starting embarrassing me in front of my friends like other brothers then your in trouble!"

"Well how about we settle that over a friendly...no...brotherly bey battle?" Cameron placed his hand in Max's. He looked towards Billie who had his blade and held his hand up to show that he wanted her to throw it to him. She threw it directly into his hand. Cameron stepped back and held his blade out at arms length in front of Max's face, "Well?"

"Bring it on brother. I'm gonna turn your blade to dust!"

"The only way you'd do that was if you were the one using my blade!"

END!!!

Well? What ya think? I know its not the best but it is different from what I normally do in my chapters. Let me know. Even way, thanks for putting up with me. I'll try and update sooner next time. Remember to keep checking my website coz it will get so that you can find out what's going on. Oh and I'm going to include stuff that I mention in my stories like Never Mind The Buzzcocks! Well I'll catch ya all later. And Remember...LET IT RIP!!!! Wow haven't said that in a while!


End file.
